ENSEÑAME
by Son Melee
Summary: Dedicado May,NAncy.Yaoi Taka&Kai“Takao aprendio lo que era el amor,ahora tendra que aprender que conseguir una pareja es tan dificil como conservarla" Esto ya es desbraye no merece ser leido . . .
1. Capitulo I Sentimientos

_**ENSEÑAME**_

**Capitulo I**

"**Sentimientos"**

Desde hace tanto que juego a ser una persona fuerte, a ser implacable e inmune, aunque eso si, muy sacrificado por mis amigos, aunque sé que no tengo ninguno; se supone que nací para sufrir por los demás, a eso vine al mundo a sufrir, los demás ven en mi un pilar, pues sienten que soy esa fuerza capaz de sostenerlos aun en sus momentos más difíciles, por eso no debo tener sentimientos propios, siempre les regalo una sonrisa para que se sientan mejor, pero es tan vacía, nadie se da cuenta, nadie se pregunta que quiero, solo que más puedo darles . . .

No se dan cuenta que también quisiera sentirme protegido, seguro, amado, no se dan cuenta que no soy de piedra, mi corazón late de igual forma, mis ojos poseen brillo como los demás, en mis venas hay sangre, si no puedo con mis problemas por que debo cargarlos suyos, ¿por qué nunca me ayudan ellos? ¿Por que, si son en verdad mis amigos que me hagan sentir algo, aunque sea una sola vez, no pido más, que me ayuden a amar, si yo soy como ustedes ¿entonces por que no puedo amar?

No es una prohibición recibir y dar amor, ni una regla el siempre ser el mejor, en siempre ser el optimista, el alegre, no es alguna ley, finalmente es solo mi culpa, yo fui quien forjo esta prisión . . .

Nadie puede amarme, claro que soy admirado, pero las personas tienden a proteger lo que aman, ¿como proteger a alguien que siempre sonríe? ¿Como proteger a alguien que no tiene problemas? No hay brazos algunos que me brinden su protección, ni la calidez de unos labios que me tranquilicen con su dulzura, no hay manos hábiles y tiernas que me reconforten con delicadas caricias . . . estoy vacío . . .

Me pregunto que se siente, ¿que se sentirá? tener a alguien que ansié verte, que adore abrazarte y aunque tenga todo en este mundo te prefiera únicamente a ti; tengo tanta curiosidad, pero es un conocimiento negado para mi, pues además de no provocar amor en otro ser, le temo a amar; es algo que no comprendo, analizo a los demás y me he dado cuenta de que sus sentimientos los entorpecen, y es cuando pienso "no es bueno, vivo mejor así", por que no quiero ser ciego, no quiero sentir que la vida se me escapa por falta de alguien, no quiero verme encadenado, yo cree la prisión que tengo ahora, no deseo ser prisionero de alguien más, no entiendo como es que las personas logran amar, pienso en que han pasado toda su vida sin esa persona y cuando la conocen se les hace vital, nunca me he caracterizado por ser alguien brillante, pero por lo menos para mi el amor es algo incoherente . . .

Aun así que envidia les tengo, se supone que soy mejor que los demás, que nunca me dejo vencer, pero son respecto a los sentimientos soy un completo imbecil, es como si ellos supieran algo que yo ignoro, y que por mas que traten de explicármelo jamás lo entenderé. Eso me frustra. Y continua la envidia mezclada con impaciencia . . .

¿Por que yo no siento nada, se quejan de sus estúpidos problemas causados por sus emociones, pero no saben que al menos son afortunados por tener sentimientos; yo deseo sentir, sé que debería sentir, debería sentir algo por otra persona, eso me diría que estoy vivo, pues respiro, camino, me muevo, soy como cualquier persona, siento frió y si me expongo al fuego me quemo, pero al no tener sentimientos me convierto en un cascaron andante, en una sombra de sonrisa forzada, una estructura más, un adorno, el beyblade no lo es todo, las sensaciones son las que te hacen sentir la vida, me dicen que estoy vivo, pero no lo creo, no hay odio, ni amor, ni ternura, me guío siempre por mi razón, por mi justicia, por mi honor, pero cuando más lo pienso menos honor tengo, menos justo soy y me vuelvo solo un objeto inerte.

Camino por la calle, seis días a la semana, cada día hacia el mismo lugar, soy tan predecible; la gente camina junto a mi y ni si quiera me notan, nadie me reconoce sin un blade en las manos, no soy nada si no hay gente a mi alrededor pidiendo autógrafos o con cientos de cámaras filmándome, no soy nada si no hay un trofeo en mis manos, pero no son los únicos que ignora finalmente yo ni siquiera los miro a los ajos, pero me pregunto ¿y si entre toda esta gente se encuentra alguien capaz de amarme? ¿alguien que revolucione mi mundo? ¿como saber si la persona que esta a tu lado podría ser tu verdadero amor? o si incluso si en algún punto me cruzara con la persona que espero, como saber que es de verdad, y si no me convenzo ¿y si le dejo ir, y sigo esperando hasta cuando me daré cuenta que deje ir al indicado . . .

Ideas confusas y contradictorias, es todo lo que hay en mi, deseo sentir, pero a la vez sé que estoy mejor así, me pregunto si alguien se siente igual a mi, ¿alguien piensa como yo, mientras continuo con mi pobre vida . . .

Buenos días Takao

Buenos días –digo al notar que alguien me saluda

Tú nunca podrás llegar a tiempo –dice un chico ruso que se sienta a mi lado

No es tu problema Kai, debo reponer mis energías.

El dormir mucho solo indica lo holgazán que eres . . . –recalca el rubio Max

No lo hago por ser un holgazán como todos piensan, es que cada día me cuesta más distinguir la realidad del sueño, cuando no sientes nada ambas cosas no tienen diferencia, aunque sé estoy dormido, me siento despierto, y cuando estoy despierto, pienso en que aun estoy soñando.

Oigan chicos que piensan hacer este domingo –pregunto Hiromi

Mis padres y yo vamos a ir de paseo . . . –contesto Max

Yo tengo que estudiar

Clásico de ti Keni –se burla el neko

¿Así que harás tú Ray?

Lee y yo planeábamos ir de pesca . . .

¿y tú Kai?

Aun no lo sé . . . de todas formas a penas es martes, pero por que no mejor le preguntan a Takao y dejan de quitarme mi tiempo

Es cierto Takao ¿tú tienes algo que hacer?

Me llamaron, no me percate de nada de lo que dijeron, mi mente como muchas otras veces se alejo de mi cuerpo en busca de respuestas

¿Mande?

Takao eres un distraído

Solo un poquito –digo con mi falsa sonrisa –que preguntaban

¿qué si tienes planes para el domingo?

Claro, Entrenare

¿Entrenar? Entrenas todos los días después de clases, también piensas entrenar el domingo

Claro un campeón como yo no puede descuidarse

Sabes hay más cosas allá afuera que no son beyblade

Lo sé, sé perfectamente que hay algo más pero nunca hay alguien que me convenza de que debo ir a buscarlo

Un verdadero campeón no se obsesiona tanto –dice la voz más fría del grupo

Kai tiene razón Takao, vamos ven con nosotros al cine

¿Nosotros? –pregunta Kai

Claro, tú no tienes nada que hacer y Takao tampoco . . .

yo me les uno

Keni, tú dijiste que ibas a estudiar

Pero también quiero ir

Ok, Ok, ya ni modo.

El profesor interrumpe nuestra charla, las clases al fin dan inicio, aunque vamos ya en la preparatoria no hemos cambiado mucho, solo somos más altos, yo aun sigo usando mi gorra, aunque usualmente desean quitármela mis fanáticas o los profesores, Keni es el sabelotodo, se supone que es mi mejor amigo, pero no me conoce lo suficiente, le importa más su computadora que yo; Ray a pesar de aun ser de nuestro equipo pasa mucho tiempo con Lee; Max esta recuperando todo el tiempo perdido con sus padres, Hiromi sigue igual de molesta y autoritaria, y Kai . . . pues Kai . . . aun es Kai, es esa persona que no sonríe a menos que lo sienta de verdad, no habla a menos que tenga algo que decir, quisiera ser como él . . . pero no puedo

Oye Takao

¿Qué ocurre Hiromi?

Me dieron esto para ti

¿Y que demonios es?

Pues parece una carta . . . –dice burlándose

¿Quién la envía?

No lo sé, la dejaron en mi casillero hoy

Usualmente dejan las cartas en el mío

Creo que esta es diferente

No importa de todas formas todas dicen básicamente lo mismo

Para comunicarse contigo es necesario poner un espectacular o ¿qué, deja de ser obstinado y ábrela

Si en verdad quieres saber lo que dice una carta de amor, deberías esperar a que te llegue una ¿o no?

¿Qué es lo que he dicho? Esto puede arruinar la imagen que tienen de mi, pero me sentí tranquilo de poder decir lo que en verdad pienso . . .

Lo siento, es que no estoy de humor

¿A quién engañas? Nunca estas de humor para nada que no sea beyblade

No y menos para personas como tú

Ella ha tenido la culpa no debió provocarme, por que no deja de echarme en cara algo que ya sé, que lo único que hago bien es jugar beyblade.

Takao eres un gran chico, siempre eres tan bueno y alegre con todos, pero al fin me he dado cuenta de que eres solo un trozo de hielo flotando a la deriva dentro de la sociedad . . .

¿Te diste cuenta?

Si con un poco de ayuda, pero si . . . nunca había notado lo vació de tu mirada

¿Tratas de herirme?

Sería inútil, solo quiero ayudarte

Lo que hago y lo que soy no es tan malo

No, pero si vació ¿no te gustaría querer? O que en verdad tuvieras amigo

Me da igual –ya que me ha descubierto no le veo caso a seguir fingiendo

Deberías ayudar y sonreír solo a quien de verdad quieras . . .

Entonces no ayudaría a nadie ni sonreiría nunca

Estas personas que están sentadas a tu lado, con las que has pasado muchas cosas, ¿en verdad no significan nada para ti?

Quieres que te diga la verdad

No mejor no, por que dentro de estas personas me encuentro yo, prefiero pensar en que somos amigos . . .

La conversación termina, ella se va, su rostro esta muy triste, ¿cómo es posible que mis palabras le duelan tanto, ¿por qué si ya sabía que no siento nada por ellos sigue siendo mi amiga, tal vez todos lo saben, pero no quieren perder al Takao de siempre, por su propio bien no me lo han dicho, que patético, ya no vale de nada seguir fingiendo . . . Meto entre uno de mis cuadernos la carta que fue causante de esto, cuando lo hago encuentro una nota . . .

" _Tengo envidia de las sabanas que tocaran tu blanca y suave piel esta noche al dormir, que podrán acariciarte con gloriosa libertad, algo que yo deseo desde hace mucho, envidia me causan ellas y lo dichoso del cielo que te admira día y noche "_

Trato de que esta nota no signifique nada al igual que muchas otras, pero en ella hay un aroma, un aroma tan delicioso, creo que antes ya lo he percibido, es algo que me hace sentirme mareado, y cuando vuelvo a leer la nota me siento . . . me siento . . . apenado . . . vergüenza, lo que estoy sintiendo es lo que llaman pena, como es que ahora puedo sentir, solo con una nota . . .

¿Se puede saber por que de pronto estas colorado?

¿quién yo?

Si a caso vez a algún otro baka que este rojo –vuelve a insistir Kai

No . . . no es nada . . .

Que extraño, tú nunca te pones colorado

Y a ti que te importa

Pues nada la verdad es tu problema

No había notado la coloración en mis mejillas, salgo del salón antes que las clases terminen solo para ir a refrescarme un poco . . . me siento patético . . . no debería ponerme así, no debería sonrojarme por un estúpido pedazo de papel, es solo eso, papel con letras, pero si es tan estúpido por que logró hacerme sentir . . .

Mis pensamientos se interrumpen cuando siento una mirada clavada en mi, volteo a todos lados y no logro detectar presencia alguna, tal vez estoy enloqueciendo . . . Regreso al salón de clases, ya no hay nadie ahí todos regresaron a sus casas, todos tienen ganas de ser recibidos, creo que soy la único que no quiere ir a una casa vacía, en fin, cuando recojo mis cosas noto la mirada, es una mirada penetrante como si con ella trataran de controlar mis movimientos . . .pero nuevamente cuando volteo ya no hay nadie, tomo mi mochila y antes de salir, noto un dulce aroma, es el mismo aroma de las nota, la persona que la ha escrito estuvo en este salón, por alguna razón me siento emocionado . . . Que extraño en tan solo dos días, logre tener dos sensaciones . . . Bajo al patio aparentemente vacío, antes de salir de la prepa, alguien me detiene . . .

Escúchame Takao, no me importa que de repente seas frío, pero Hiromi no tiene la culpa de ninguno de tus problemas

Tu que sabes Kai

Sé bastante, Hiromi siempre te apoyado mucho, en los momentos malos y buenos, deberías tenerla más en cuenta . . .

No es mi culpa no sentir nada por ella ni por los demás

Aunque eso me incluya a mi, ellos no se lo merecen, siempre te están soportando, debes tener tus razones para ser frío y no solo por que eres un niñito mimado

No soy un niño mimado

No eres más que eso, eres un baka, incluso tu nombre queda bien con esa palabra eres Taka . . .

Cállate, por que no vas a molestar a alguien más

Por que eres el único Taka que necesita un buen regaño para reaccionar, las personas no son basura . . . tú me enseñaste eso . . .

No respondo nada y salgo corriendo, hasta que unas calles después encuentro a la persona que necesitaba ver . . .

¡Hiromi! –gritó para que voltee a verme

Takao ¿qué haces aquí?

Hiromi, lo siento . . . ¿aun podemos ir al cine los cuatro juntos?

Claro Takao –veo que su rostro se ilumina

Bueno eso era todo, nos vemos mañana . . .

Me siento tonto, absurdo, mi día ha sido muy extraño, primero una nota, el aroma, la mirada, mi discusión con Hiromi y al último mi reacción con Kai creo que su carácter es el único capaz de vencer mi terquedad . . .

Por hoy me siento conforme . . . . . . por que yo sé que esto CONTINUARA

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA

Ardently: Un poco más de calor es lo que le hace falta a esta habitación

**Liz aun sigue inconsciente después del último capitulo de ATARDECER**

Ardently: como si yo no tuviera mejores cosas que hacer en lugar de freír a esta tipa

Liz: Hay, hay –dice aun medio inconsciente

Ardently: ya despierta maldita, si no te quejas no tiene chiste –comienza a picarla con un asador de carne

**Se abre la escena, Liz esta atada y siendo hervida . . .**

Liz: Hay me duele, me duele . . . . ¿dónde estoy?

Ardently: Bienvenida a tu peor pesadilla . . . .ajajajajajajaja

Liz: MELEE! MELEEE!; LUZ, REI, EL PAPA! ALGUIEN! JET-CHAN

Ardently: nadie puede oírte . . . ahora si recibirás el castigo que te mereces por escribir historias tan malas pero sobre todo recibirás el castigo por escribir KaiTakao

Liz: NOOOOOOO! AUXILIOOOOOOOO, Calma Ardently, calma, soy tu ama, no puedes hacerme esto

Ardently: recuerdas tu escribiste mi historia ¿no?

Liz: si

Ardently: no recuerdas lo que al final le paso a mi líder Ground . . .

Liz: si pero también recuerdo que tu eres una buena persona . . .

Ardently: cállate, nadie en esta dimensión lo sabe . . .

Liz: eres incapaz de matar

Ardently: pruébame

Liz: AUXILIOOOOOOO!

Ardently: si tipa, grita, suplica, por que ahora si morirás

Liz: espera, no, si me comienzas a mutilar empezare a leerte el nuevo capitulo de la nueva historia

Ardently: no serías capaz

Liz: pruébame

Ardently: ok, te mato de una vez

Liz: no espera, espera, esperaAAAAA

Ardently: eres una chillona, esta bien no te quemare . . . aun . . veamos si te estiras como el noviucho ese de la piratucha

Rei: Quieta quemada que crees que haces

Ardently: no es obvio, iba a librar a la humanidad de estas malas historias . . .

Rei: estas mal, no dejare que le hagas daño a Liz-san

Ardently: ¿qué piensa hacer?

Rei: MELEEEEEEE

Ardently: otra chillona (antes de que le diera un golpe Melee ya había llegado)

Melee: que ocurre Rei?

Ardently: por que no vas y te metes en tus propios asuntos Melee

Melee: ama, amita, estas bien . . .

Liz: como es posible que yo siendo tu ama y gritándote no me peles y cuando te grito Rei si llegaste enseguida

Melee: no estoy segura

Luz: pero ya estamos aquí Elizabeth-san

Liz: si a buena hora, ahora ya estoy más chamuscada que antes

Ardently: nunca fuiste güera chula, no sé de que te quejas

Liz: maldita Ardently, pero ya arreglaremos cuentas tu y yo, antes quiero agradecer a las personas que me mandaron Reviews en el fic anterior . . .

Jizel Ishihara: Crees que tu estas mal, ya viste lo que me trato de hacer Ardently, yo si tengo a una salvaje a mi lado . . .

Ardently: calla estúpida, además la otra tipa Jimbel carece de imaginación como para hacer algo perverso como lo que hago yo, sin embargo déjame algo o si no me desquitare contigo Jimbel. . . .

Liz: basta, con respecto a la demanda, bueno Andrea ya reviso y falto un review para llegar a los 20

Ardently: así es, jajajajajaja, así que si podremos divertirnos contigo

Liz: lo siento Jiz-chan, pero he encontrado una solución para retrasar la demanda

Rei: es serio como?

Liz: con mi nuevo fic, los personajes de esta historia originalmente son LUIS y . . .

Minerva: y yo

Ardently: no puede ser, ya llego otra. . . por Dios Elizabeth deja de crear gente patética

Rei: si con Ardently es suficiente

Minerva: cállense, no puedo creer que yo también tenga que sufrir un cambio tan severo, una exitosa estudiante de universidad convertida en un beyluchador, me niego rotundamente

Andrea: La señorita Minerva tiene razón . . . Nos negamos a ser mas humilladas con estos cambios en los fics . . .

Víctor: yo también protesto

Andrea: Víctor, ¿qué demonios haces aquí?

Víctor: eres mi esposa, vine a ver a donde te metes, sabes que soy muy celoso

Andrea: pero Víctor sabes que yo sería incapaz de . . .

Víctor a una niña como tú siempre hay que cuidarla

Liz: bueno pero que pensabas que hacía tu esposa

Víctor: no estaba seguro, pero también tenía que reclamar por la historia, como es posible, para la información de todos, en la historia original, Andrea es la fría y yo soy el chido . . . el amable, el sociable, en fin ya ni modo . . . Te agradezco que hayas publicado la historia Liz

Liz: por que?

Víctor: por que así puede saber lo que pasaba por la pervertida mente de Andrea cuando nos convertimos en algo más que amigos

Andrea: Tonto, no paso nada por mi cabeza, en cambio por la tuya si, eres un depravado

Víctor: por que? No me culpes, eres deliciosa

Ardently: vamos vamos, que para eso hay hoteles, ahora largo los dos de aquí

Andrea: no se libraran de mi tan fácil la señorita Jettuvo su oportunidad de evitar la demanda, no fue culpa mía. . .

Rei: tampoco de Jiz-san

Ardently: si no dejan reviews es por que esta tipa escribe del asco . . .

Liz: cállate . . . . bueno eso me recuerda que estaba agradeciendo los reviews.

Víctor: síguelo haciendo pequeña amiga (él tiene 25, Liz 16) yo me llevo a mi esposa

Minerva: eso si que no, ella es mi abogada

Andrea: es . . .es verdad Víctor

Víctor: bueno por ahora Andy tomara un descanso, llamale luego (desaparecen)

Minerva: esto es injusto, pero no te crees Jet ahora tienes una nueva enemiga

Rei: pero tu ni al caso en la demanda

Minerva: a que si, si Jet no hubiera tenido que ver con el primer fic, ahorita yo no tendría que convertirme en un hombre gay

Luz: bueno puede que Minerva-san tenga un poquito de razón

Minerva: la tengo ahora aliada con Andrea la demanda ira un poco más fuerte (desaparece)

Liz: bueno Jiz ni modo, retrace la demanda de Andrea haciendo que Víctor viniera pero aun no toy segura de cómo ayudarte con Minerva, en fin, sálvate tu sola

Hisaki Raiden: la verdad es que Taka se supone era Andrea, así que como esta historia estaba ya prácticamente escrita, a veces se me cuatrapea, pensando que es alguna de mis personajes, gracias por tu observación y me gustaría que también disfrutaras de este fic.

May: muchas gracias, tu siempre tan Linda, te agradesco tus cumplidos

Ardently: por dios a esta solo le gusta que le levanten el ego, a ver, por que demonios no te dejan algo como "si algun día te conozco vomitare sobre ti" o estas enferma, o algo así

Liz: por que entonces me estarían confundiendo contigo, en fin May espero que este fic sea de tu agrado, trato de escribir con todo mi corazón

Ardently: pero si esta tan frío como el mío

Liz: lo que me refiero es que cuando escribo pienso en mis personajes, como personas de verdad que me estuvieran contando su historia, ellos toman las decisiones de hacia donde va el fic, aunque yo y mis amigas a veces dan una ayudadita

Nancy-Hiwatari-17 En serio te pareció un lindo final? A mi también . . .

Ardently: que le haces si tienes tendencias maniacas, anda diles la verdad, que tu primer final de esta historia era que Takao arto del infierno que estaba viviendo se suicidaba antes de que Kai llegara, aunque muere en sus brazos cuando escuchaba que este le amaba, por que no se los dices, que el tipo tenía ganas de morir con él, pero Tala lo detuvo a tiempo, ahora el pobre esta más que acabado, y pensabas hacer que el también muriera, para unirse a su amado

Liz: bueno si, es que quería un final diferente, pero me persuadieron de ello, pero este final también es bueno, a parte yo pienso que lo menos que Takao podía hacer es ser necio por un momentito, digo una cosa debe ser amar y otra ser idiota

Ardently: pero a esa ambas cosas le quedan, mira a la piratucha esta enamorada y eso la ha convertido en una peor idiota

Rei: yo no te estaba molestando maldita

Liz: alto, ya casi acabo, ahorita ya se agarran, esperen

Amazona Verde: con lo anterior que dijo Ardently sobre el final ya no deben quedarte dudas, espero que este final si les guste, pero si alguien quiere el otro final dígamelo y lo subo, ha y quiero decirles que espero que este fic tambien les guste, tambien es Kai con Takao, es para todas las chicas que tan amablemente me escribieron reviews en mi otra historia en especial a:

May

Nancy-Hiwatari

Espero les guste chicas, gracias por apoyarme en mi ATARDECER, bueno y antes de mas golpes o de que me hiervan viva, les digo SAYONARA! (corre a protegerse mientras empiezan Rei y Ardently su clásica pelea)

FIN


	2. Capitulo II Aroma

**Capitulo II**

"Aroma" 

**Después del día tan extraño, llego a mi casa sin esperar que haya alguien que me reciba, hace años que vivó solo, mi abuelo ha muerto y mi padre aun sigue en sus propios asuntos, que terrible es no importarle a alguien . . . no momento . . . tal vez si le importo a alguien . . . no debo quitarme esa estúpida nota de la cabeza, que tanto puede significar eso . . . . Aun sigo teniendo extraños pensamientos, no sé por que tengo la necesidad de volver a leer esa nota, creo que quiero sentirme amado, al fin se a cumplido mi sueño ¿o no, al fin alguien parece amarme, y no solo desearme como símbolo que soy, a quien engaño es más que obvio que la persona responsable de esto no es más que alguien que me ha visto en algún torneo y cree estar enamorado de mi, de mi fama, de nuevo me siento vacío . . . ¿a caso no hay amor sincero para mi? . . . creo que ya conozco la respuesta . . . me dejare de tonterías y haré lo único que me hace especial, lo único en lo que soy bueno, jugando . . . **

**Practico todos los días, a casi todas las horas, solo como y duermo, para que mi cuerpo no muera al igual que mi alma . . . ahí entrenando para la siguiente batalla, me doy cuenta de que no he despegado la vista de mi mochila, ahí esta, en ese pequeño espacio está lo que se ha convertido en tan solo unas horas en un consuelo para mi . . . que patético soy, antes solo dependía del beyblade para sentirme bien, ahora dependeré también de un papel . . . **

**Al terminar de entrenar me dispongo a tomar una ducha, me miró al espejo y encuentro una sombra en lugar de un reflejo, ni si quiera soy capaz de formar un reflejo . . . me dirijo a mi recamara cuando me vuelvo a topar con mi mochila, no soporto más, la agarro para llevármela a mi recamara, estando ahí saco la nota, es como si me escondiera de todos, que nadie se de cuenta de que algo como esto me ha emocionado . . . saco la nota con lentitud y apenas teniéndola afuera noto ese aroma, ese aroma que envuelve mi cuerpo con rapidez, cada rincón de mi piel se ha impregnado de este olor, incluso las partes de mi cuerpo que no han sido vistas por nadie, hasta que el aroma resulta ser tan embriagador que empiezo a perder el control de mi cuerpo, mi mano presa de ese aroma ha comenzado a recorrerme, hasta que llega a esos lugares antes mencionados, comenzando a acariciar para reconfortar un poco mi alma, mi cuerpo . . . mis pulmones cambian su ritmo, tratan de absorber el preciado aroma con desesperación . . . m m m . . . mi cuerpo comienza a doler y arder, hasta que de nuevo comienza a emblandecerse . . . aaah . . . creo que ahora soy más patético, he reaccionado como un vulgar pervertido a algo tan sencillo como esto, me estoy comportando como un verdadero idiota, aun no sé si es hombre o mujer, no se nada de esta persona, como he podido acariciarme pensando en la misma mano que escribió esto . . . aunque insisto que este aroma ya lo había notado antes . . . **

**Me decido a dejar de pensar en tonterías y dormir, aunque logro conciliar el sueño gracias a tener tan cerca aquel papel . . .**

**Un nuevo día ha llegado, de nueva cuenta le levanto con pereza y al mirarme al espejo, encuentro una simple silueta, cada día veo algo diferente pero nunca nada que me pueda ayudar . . . me alisto para ir a la escuela, toma mis cosas, pero antes de salir no olvido un trozo de papel, que después de dormir conmigo esta tan maltratado como mi alma . . . **

**En la calle no hay nada diferente, la indiferencia de la gente, y la mía que aun se nota más, hoy pienso que será un día largo, siento que todos saben como soy en realidad, después de todo siempre fue un secreto a voces . . . **

Buenos días

Buenos días Ray

¿Te pasa algo Takao?

No

Estas algo raro

No, de hecho estoy muy normal

Tu voz es diferente

¿y? –respondo al Neko

¿cómo que y?

Si te molesta no me hables

No me refería a eso, es que es inusual que tu estés frío

Yo puedo estar como se me antoje

Vamos Takao tú no eres así

Tú no sabes como soy yo

Takao, estas molesto ¿verdad? ¿quién te hizo enojar?

Nadie

Buenos días-interrumpe Kai

Seguramente fuiste tú –acusa el neko

¿yo que?

¿Qué le hiciste esta vez a Takao?

No he hecho nada, si no te importa quiero sentarme

Primero contéstame –jalo al ruso con cierta furia

Ray ¿qué pasa? –había llegado Max

Este tipo le ha hecho algo a Takao, mira como esta tan serio

Pues si esta algo serio, ustedes parece que nunca se podrán llevar bien, Kai por que no maduras un poco y dejas en paz a Takao

Es solo mi problema lo que hago o dejo de hacer, ustedes no tienen derecho a ordenarme.

Hay muchas formas de obligarte

Vamos gato cobarde inténtalo si puedes

¿Quieres probarme, discúlpate con Takao o si no . . .- Ray seguía con una mirada de enojo

¿O si no que? –contesto desafiante Kai

O si no . . .

O si no nada –interrumpí –Kai no me ha hecho nada, y si lo hubiera hecho no es algo que les importe, ¿por qué no van y se consiguen una vida propia?

Takao –dijo Ray impresionado –¿de que hablas?

No es obvio, por que no van a fastidiar a alguien más, para mi es más entretenido ver el pasto crecer que hablar con ustedes

Takao deja de hacer este tipo de bromas . . . .

No es broma rubio . . . ya es momento que si en verdad se consideran mis amigos me conozcan realmente, y créeme algo muy real es mi indeferencia hacia ustedes, lo único para lo que me han servido es como equipo ganador, fuera de eso no son na . . . . –no he podido terminar pues mi boca ha sido cerrada con un puñetazo

Ya basta deja de comportarte como el Taka que eres

¿Con que derecho te crees para pegarme?

Con el mismo derecho con el que tú te sientes para lastimar a aquellos que han hecho todo por ti . . . si son buenos en el beyblade es por que deseaban ser los mejores para ellos mismos y por su puesto para ti, que eras no solo su líder si no un consuelo

¡Con que iniciando peleas Hiwatari!

Profesor . . .

Hiwatari y Kinomiya si tienen tantas energías como para pelear, salgan a recoger la basura del patio

**Se atrevió a pegarme, tal vez el Takao de antes hubiera permitido eso pero realmente siento que la sangre me hierve, creo que deseo regresar el golpe que me dio Kai . . . **

¿Estas enojado?

¿en verdad te interesa?

No mucho, no importa cuanto me puede odiar un Taka

¿Odiar? Le odio, cuando la sangre te hierve y deseas agredir a esa persona ¿es odio? . .

Si quieres golpearme hazlo

Nunca dije nada sobre golpearte

Pero lo estas pensando Taka, sería bueno que lo hicieras así quedaríamos a mano

No soy un salvaje como tú

Seré un salvaje pero tú eres un despiadado . . . no me arrepiento de darte ese golpe, esos tontos te quieren tanto que nunca se atreverían a tocarte

Obviamente tú no sientes nada por mi idiota

Dire esto solo una vez así que espero te quede muy claro, soy el único que se atreve a golpearte por que soy el que más te qu . . .

¡!TAKAO!

Hiromi ¿qué haces aquí?

Eso tendría yo que preguntarles a ustedes, como es posible que hayan peleado en clases . . .

No es mi culpa yo ni si quiera lance un golpe

Pero hiciste más daño que el que hizo mi puño

¿Hiwatari estas bien?

Si estoy bien, mejor me voy a casa, no pienso quedarme a recoger basura

Debes quedarte

¿Con que derecho te crees para darme ordenes Taka?

. . . Me castigaron por tu culpa . . . lo mínimo que debes hacer es quedarte

No me quedare, Taka deberías ir a la enfermería tu labio esta sangrando . . . a ver si así te arrepientes de lo que hiciste

Maldita sea . . . esto no se puede quedar así . . .

Espera Takao

No me detengas

¿En verdad quieres golpearlo? ¿En verdad le odias?

Si, eso es lo que se siente cuando la sangre te hierve . . .

Si es así ya te dije que me golpearas

No necesitas repetírmelo otra vez

**Me acerco a el, mi puño tiembla, en verdad deseo desquitarme . . . pero . . . pero su cuerpo no se tensa . . . ni se doblega ante mi golpe a pesar de que le he dado con todas mis fuerzas en su estomago . . .**

¡Takao! ¿qué hiciste?

Lo odio

Deja de ser tan Taka, ¿cómo sabes que me odias, dime ahora que me haz pegado tu sangre aun hierve

**Es cierto me he tranquilizado, solo quería desquitarme, no . . . no lo odio . . . no era odio, es que yo . . . jamás he sentido nada, creí que podría ser un nuevo sentimiento para mi, tenía tantas ganas de sentir que he cometido una tontería, Kai no tenía la culpa . . . **

Kai, perdón . . .

Ahora eres más fuerte Taka . . .

**Es lo único que dices, de pronto tu cuerpo tiembla y se doblega, te incas, creo que no soportas el dolor . . . .**

Takao ¿cómo pudiste?

Lo siento

Eso no es suficiente . . . si quieres seguir comportándote como un tonto te recomiendo no te acerques a él . . . Kai ¿puedes levantarte, debemos llevarte a la enfermería

Suéltalo, lo haré yo

Ya haz hecho suficiente Takao

De-dejalo Hiromi . . . por lo menos ya-ya esta bien . . .-dijo con dificultad

Vamos Taka . . .

**Él no está molesto, su sangre no hierve como la mía, no desea . . . venganza, ese era el sentimiento que hace un rato me domino, no era odio si no venganza, que confuso es esto de sentir, lo que durante tanto tiempo ignore lo estoy conociendo en tan poco tiempo que me asusta, y lo peor he lastimado a quienes no tienen la culpa, pero yo no los quiero, ¿cómo debo tratarlo entonces?**

¿Qué le paso a tu compañero? –me preguntó el doctor

Pues . . .

Un baka me golpeo al ir entrando a la escuela Doctor, podría quedarme aquí a descansar un rato . . .

Si esta bien, pero yo voy de salida, ¿tu compañero se puede quedar contigo?

No es necesario doctor

Tú no decides sobre mi . . . si doctor puedo quedarme con él . . .

Muy bien, en cuanto te sientas mejor y te retires, cierras la puerta . . .

Si

**La habitación se envuelve en silencio, no sé que decirle, no sé si aceptar que me equivoque, no sé como reaccionar ante esta situación . . .**

Kai . . .yo

Ja ja ja – comenzó a reírse de forma espontánea –deberías ver tu cara Taka, parece que me hubieras matado o algo así . .

Deja de reírte lo que hice no fue gracioso ni divertido

Pues tampoco lo que les hiciste a Ray y a Max, lo mío fue solo un golpe, lo de ellos fue más que eso . . .

Ellos deben aprender que yo soy así . . .

Pero no de esa forma, después de todos ellos no tienen la culpa de que tú siempre fingieras ser algo que no eres . . . si ellos te hubieran conocido como en verdad eres hubieran sido las cosas muy diferentes . . .

Si no estarían conmigo . . .

Si lo estarían, incluso yo que siempre he sabido lo que ocultabas continué contigo

¿Tú también lo sabías?

Por supuesto, es por eso que al principio no te acepte, pensaba "como es que un chico mentiroso vendrá a enseñarme a mi lo que es mejor"

Y tienes toda la razón, tú siempre eres directo y dices lo que en realidad piensas . . .

Pero lo hacía con crueldad, yo también creía que cuando la sangre hervía era por que odiabas a una persona, pero me di cuenta que hay veces en que el calor se adueña de tu cuerpo y no es necesariamente odio . . .

¿Entonces qué es?

No soy quien para decírtelo, no basta a veces que la gente te lo diga, llegara el momento en que lo sepas . . .

Yo . . . yo no siento . . .

Lo harás, te lo prometo . . . –dijo con una voz más cálida . . .

¿En serio?

Pues eso creo –dijo de nuevo con normalidad –ahora siéntate . .

¿Para qué?

Alguien debe curarte ese labio y puesto que soy el único que esta aquí no me queda de otra

Pero estas lastimado . . .

Te dije que eras fuerte, pero aun sigo siendo más fuerte que tú, ahora solo cállate y déjame trabajar . . .

**Su voz indica obediencia, a la cual no me niego, en su mirada que se adueña de mi, veo su afecto, no sé por que es así, no sé por que le obedezco, será que el despierta mis olvidados sentimientos, talvez no era venganza, tal vez era otra cosa . . . tal vez fue miedo . . . tal vez por eso dejo que me doblegue, le temo . . . pero ¿cómo es eso posible, sé que no me puede hacer ningún daño . . . ¿será amistad, ¿esto que tenemos es amistad? . . .**

Kai . . .

Ya te dije que no hablaras, trato de curarte el labio . . . espera un poco más ya casi termino . . .

**Siento sus manos tratarme con dulzura, como tratan de aliviar el dolor que ellas mismas me provocaron, ¿cómo es posible que incluso hombres como tú guarden dulzura, ¿cómo es que tus manos no demuestran lo mismo que tu voz, ¿eres como yo, creo que si, siempre haz fingido ser duro e indiferente pero dentro de ti guardas afecto para todos, mientas que yo soy lo contrario, estoy podrido por dentro . . . somos parecidos y a la vez diferentes, ¿es por eso que nos entendemos? ¿es por eso que te creo diferente a los demás? . . . ¿en verdad eres mi amigo?**

Bien ya está

Gracias Kai

Si aja, ahora guarda silencio quiero dormir un poco, me despiertas en un rato más . . .

Kai ¿en verdad tienes derecho a golpearme?

Nadie tiene derecho a lastimarte . . . pero hay veces en que un poco de dolor nos hace reaccionar . . . los verdaderos amigos hacen eso Taka, ayudan a los otros, no siempre con una sonrisa y entusiasmo como lo hacías tú, también puede ser como lo que hago yo . . .

¿Eres mi amigo Kai?

Taka ¿cómo puedes preguntarme eso, déjame dormir

**Creo que no necesita decírmelo, al fin tengo a un amigo, aunque creo que siempre he tenido, Ray, Max, Keni, Hiromi, todos ellos han sido mis amigos, pero por alguna razón Kai es . . . creo que la palabra es especial . . .**

**Tan solo verlo dormir me brinda paz, sin duda alguna ya he encontrado a alguien que me ayude a que él Takao falso, se vuelva el verdadero . . . su respiración calmada me hace sentir sueño, creo que por primera vez podré dormir de verdad . . .**

**Aun en mis sueños, noto algo extraño, hay una leve presión en mis labios, y pronto un sabor entra a mi boca, es tan delicioso como el aroma de aquella nota . . . me podría atrever a decir que es el mismo . . . la delicia se aleja de mi y eso me hace despertar por completo . . .**

Que esperas Taka, ya es tarde debemos irnos

Kai, ¿qué pasó?

Nada, que me desperté y encontré a un Taka muy tranquilo durmiendo sobre mi estómago adolorido y no solo eso, si no que casi terminan las clases y no hemos recogido la basura

Es verdad . . .

Date prisa Taka

No me digas así

Por que no si es la verdad

Si yo soy Taka tu eres Aho

Eso no te quita lo Taka, ahora apresúrate aún tienes que disculparte con Ray –dijo con una sonrisa

Si tienes razón

**Su sonrisa es tan hermosa, como es posible que pueda ocultarle al mundo algo así**

Kai, si yo trato de controlarme, tú sonreirías más . . .

¿es una orden? O ¿una condición?

Tiene razón si en verdad es mi amigo no debería tratar de obligarlo, estoy cometiendo el error del que tanto me quejo . . .

No . . . es que yo . . pensé que . . .

Pues no pienses –dice algo serio –no es necesario que lo pidas, desde hoy también tratare de ser más sincero con los demás . . . así que no debes sentirte solo . . . no eres él único que se equivoca o que no sabe que hacer con su vida . . . yo ya lo he descubierto . . . tú pronto lo harás . . ahora menos platica y más acción, tu ve al lado de la dirección y yo iré a las canchas nos vemos en 10 minutos . . .

Si

**Que tranquilidad es no estar solo, hay algo en mi cuerpo que me obliga a sonreír, no sé que es lo que me pasa, pero creo que al fin están despertando mis sentimientos, ahora siento lo que es la amistad, ya sé que no es mentira, sé lo que es tener cariño a alguien, lo que es sentirse culpable . . . meto las manos a mis bolsillos y en uno de ellos encuentro un trozo de papel, cuando lo saco puedo ver que alguien dejo otra nota mientras Kai y yo dormíamos . . . **

" _**La luna y el sol crean el día y la noche, una pelea entre ellos para poder admirar tu belleza, yo en cambio me despido de ti pero no por mucho, espero con ansias el amanecer para volver a verte ángel mío, y con un poco de suerte tomarte entre mis brazos y robarte otro beso, tener el privilegio de acariciarte y poder decirte de frente lo importante que eres para mi "**_

**¿Otro beso? La presión que sentí en mi boca y el sabor que probé, eran de la misma persona que me escribe esto, ¿cómo es posible que no me diera cuenta, nuevamente me pongo rojo, la vergüenza se empieza a hacer algo cotidiano para mi, me siento algo tonto, mi primer beso fue robado y sin darme cuenta, pero creo que incluso podría atreverme a decir que siento la felicidad recorrerme . . . no solo por la nota si no por Kai . . . mi amigo Kai . . . **

**Escucho ruido al otro lado de la escuela, se supone todos están en clases, no debería haber ruido, me acerco al origen del ruido y puedo observar una pelea, normalmente no me importaría pero . . . pero no permitiré que lo lastimen**

¿Cómo te atreviste a golpearlo?

Tú no tuviste el valor de hacerlo neko

Eso es por que yo si lo estimo de verdad

Si le estimas, pero tienes miedo de perderlo, te niegas a pensar que la dulzura de la que te haz enamorado no exista y quisiste echarme la culpa a mi, pero sabías perfectamente que yo no era el culpable . . .

Takao no es así

Si sigues insistiendo con eso, solo me convencerás de que no lo mereces, Takao tiene derecho a reír, pero también a llorar, a gritar, a enojarse a golpearnos, a ser frío, si de verdad lo amas deberías entenderlo si no tú amor no es suficiente

Tú no sabes nada, no sabes cuanto lo amo, tanto que no me importa arriesgar lo que tengo con Lee si tengo una oportunidad aun la más pequeña con él . . .

**Ray . . .Ray me ama, ¿porqué, si no me conoce, su amor será falso . . .no yo sé que no lo es, pero creo que su amor es algo egoísta, aunque que derecho tengo yo de decirle egoísta, si yo he sido tan egocéntrico que no me había percatado de sus sentimientos, solo lo lastime . . .**

**No sería mejor que me dijeras eso a mi y no a Kai**

Takao, yo . . . lo siento . . . no sabía que estabas aquí

Hacen mucho escándalo, tuve que venir, ahora suéltalo . . . –me obedece

Si quieres hablar de tus sentimientos por mi, hazlo conmigo, no con Kai, además él tiene razón el tuvo la culpa de nada, deberías de buscar un culpable de mi actitud y comenzar a comprenderme o por lo menos a acostumbrarte . . . piénsalo bien . . . hablaremos mañana . . . Vamonos Kai

Hasta que haces algo útil Taka

Takao espera ¿estas molesto conmigo?

No Ray, de hecho discúlpame, con el único que estaba molesto hoy en la mañana era conmigo, espero que me perdones . . . ahora me voy . . . hablaremos mañana

Puedo irme solo a mi casa Taka, lo que debes hablar con Ray es más importante . . . –se acerca y me dice al oído palabras que no alcanzo a distinguir, por un momento podría jurar que me dijo algo comprometedor, al extremo de que el tan solo de pensarlo se colorean de nuevo mis mejillas

Entonces ¿vienes conmigo Takao?

Si Ray . . . Adiós Kai

Adiós Taka – se acerca también a Ray y dice algo que parece haberle molestado . . . en fin eso ya no importa, no sé lo que me espera al hablar con Ray, no se lo que es amar, pero estoy casi seguro que no lo amo, pero sé que podré con esto . . . ahora ya no estoy solo . . . esta vez tengo amigos . . . y sé que todo ira bien aunque mis descubrimientos sentimentales **CONTINÚEN**

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA

Ardently: que te fumaste cuando escribiste este capitulo, esta más raro que los demás

Rei: lamento coincidir con Ella, pero creo que tiene razón

Luz: aun no se nota que este fic sea un yaoi bien hecho

Liz: bueno que esperaban? ATARDECER ha recibido transformaciones desde que lo cree hace 5 años, este fic es casi nuevo, estoy segura que aunque lo suba lo voy a andar modificando

Melee: eso es bueno, nunca se alcanza la verdadera perfección

Ardently: o la perfecta idiotez que no ves que es un asco . . .

Liz: deja de molestarme, ya lo sé, espero que no me odien por este . . . en fin . . . voy a agradecer los reviews

Ardently: lo que deberías hacer es colgarte

Liz: cállate, bueno primero agradezco a:

Reiko Asamiya: la primera en escribirme un review

Ardently: lo que es no tener nada mejor que hacer

Liz: no te escucho Ardently, en fin Reiko gracias, me alegra que te gustara, a mi me encanta lo primerito

Ardently: pues claro no vez que se esta describiendo a si misma

Liz: he decidido no escucharte hoy, así que seguiré, te decía que no toy muy segura de donde lo saque pero me gusto, en fin subí lo más rápido que pude el segundo capitulo . . .

Jizel Ishihara: ni modo Jet-chan, lamento mucho no poder ayudarte más, que bueno que sigas mi trayectoria en fanfiction, digo depuse de todo por eso vas a morir

Ardently: es verdad oye Jimbel, solo tu eres tan tonta como para dejarte dominar, jajajajajaja, en cambio yo . . .

Rei: solo se deja de Melee

Ardently: acepto que Melee es mas fuerte que yo, pero al final siempre hago de las mías, en fin nada te salvara de la muerte dolorosa que te espera, creo que esta tipa ya te estuvo contando los castigos que estoy estudiando, que prefieres el de las monedas o el del acero hirviendo . . .

Liz: me das miedo . . . en fin por ahora . . . dejemos eso, que Dios te cuide Jet-chan por que yo no

kai 250: te apoyo con que viva el Yaoi pero lo de KAI/Taka aun no me convence, en fin me allegro que al menos ustedes se diviertan más leyendo mis historias que yo escribiéndolas, no no es cierto, la verdad es que me gusta mucho escribir y como siempre la original es la mejor . . . ojala que este capitulo también te parezca interesente

Ardently: antes de que acabes tu review déjame decir algo, cuales comentarios, si las que hablamos somos nosotras no ella, bueno también pero la que más destaca en las notas soy yo . . .

Rei: pues si con esa bocota que te cargas, parece que te hubieras comido un alta voz

Ardently: quieres probar algún castigo

Rei: inténtalo quemada

Liz: esperen, esperen, déjenme acabar Kai 205 si en verdad te gustan los comentarios cámbiame de lugar, alguien que consiga un portal dimensional, ya no quiero seguir aquí, ni si quiera tengo seguro medico

Ardently: te friegas tipa, ahora que sabes que es entretenido lo que te hago, te aguantas, al pueblo lo que quiera . . .

Liz: ya valí cacahuates

May: Muchas gracias, que bien que te guste, de hecho este fic es más raro que el anterior y si antes Takao era un necio aquí de plano mas de una querra romperle el cuello por sus necedades, estos primeros capítulos no han estado muy buenos

Ardently: no? A poco

Liz: pero espero que los siguientes sean mejores, digo toy casi segura que las cosas mejoraran, gracias por apoyarme y espero que a todas les guste el segundo capitulo en especial a quienes se los dedique . . .

Ardently: ahora si ya puedo matar a la piratucha

Liz: espera (se pone un chaleco antibalas, un casco, una mascarilla anti gases, se aleja 20 metros y se tira pecho tierra) ahora si

Ardently: ahora si me las pagaras piratucha

Liz: (hay una explosión y la única que sale volando es Liz) AUXILIOOOOO, CUIDENDE; SAYONARA (dice antes de quedar inconsciente)


	3. Capitulo III Maestro

_**Capitulo III**_

"_**Maestro"**_

**No sé lo que me espera al hablar con Ray, no se lo que es amar, pero estoy casi seguro que no lo amo, pero sé que podré con esto . . . ahora ya no estoy solo . . . esta vez tengo amigos . . . y sé que todo ira bien aunque mis descubrimientos sentimentales continúen . . .**

**Eso pensé, pero ahora no estoy muy seguro, camino junto con Ray en completo silencio, creo que se siente a avergonzado, es ese sentimiento que hace poco descubrí ahora entiendo, que cuando te avergüenza algo no quieres que nadie te mire, pues no quieres que descubran la razón de tu pena . . . ¿se arrepentirá de haber dicho que me amaba¿o tal vez no este listo para decírmelo¿tal vez el también sienta que la sangre le hierve¿es probable que este molesto de que lo escuchara, tal vez se dio cuenta de que no me amaba . . . ahora estoy sintiendo como mi cuerpo tiembla y mi estomago truena . . . no sé que pensar, ni que decir, siempre me habían mandado cartas o incluso algunas veces me habían dicho de frente que me amaban, pero nunca me importo lastimar a esas personas, hasta ahora pienso en que les hice daño, aunque no entiendo muy bien lo que dijo Kai, que con palabras se hace más daño que con los golpes, trato de analizarlo, pero solo he entendido que he hecho mal . . . ahora que sé que Ray y los demás son mis amigos¿como lastimar a Ray, si él me ama y esta dispuesto a dejar todo por mi, entonces merecería una oportunidad . . .**

Takao esta bien si vamos al parque

Por mi no hay problema

**Nuevamente el silencio nos rodea, caminamos hasta llegar al parque en una banquita solitaria decides sentarte y yo me siento junto a ti . . . no sé que voy a responderle . . . incluso estoy sudando . . .**

Takao no sé por donde empezar . . . yo no tenía intención de presionarte con mis sentimientos . . .

Ray . . . ¿de qué sentimientos hablas? –quiero saber en verdad deseo saber

¿cómo que de cuales? Creí que habías escuchado a Kai . . .

Kai dice muchas cosas, pero necesito saber de ti que es lo que pasa

Eso significa que no te haz dado cuenta ¿verdad?

Cuenta ¿de qué?

No seas tan cruel, sabes bien a lo que me refiero, si en verdad quieres oírlo de nuevo lo diré, te amo Takao te amo . . .

**Le hice decirlo, pero ahora que lo he escuchado no hay nada diferente, solo un poco de vergüenza, creí por un momento que cuando Ray me dijera algo así yo podría sentir que mi corazón latía, pero sigue igual . . . soy un tonto . . . no tenía por que descubrir el amor necesariamente en él, pero creí que si en estos dos días había aprendido tanto talvez podría aprender lo que es el amor . . . ahora ¿qué hago? Ray me ha dicho la verdad y ha entregado este sentimiento pero yo no puedo aceptarlo, creo que lo voy a lastimar . . . **

Ray . . . yo

Por favor Takao, por favor, dame una sola oportunidad, solo te pido eso, nada más . . .

Ray pides algo que no te puedo dar

¿por qué no?

Por que sería engañarte o engañarme, lo siento mucho Ray, yo creí que podría funcionar, pero para serte sincero el oírte decir que me amas, me hizo saber que no hay nada en mi que te pueda dar más que mi mano y mi amistad . . .

No sé por que de pronto me había ilusionado, si ya sabía perfectamente que lo que siento por ti nunca podría ser, pero me gustaba pensar que como no tenías a nadie a tu lado, había un lugar para mi, o al menos una vacante que talvez yo podía ocupar . . .

Discúlpame . . .

No, no te disculpes fui un tonto al decirte esto, ahora todas mis esperanzas se han ido junto con el viento que se llevo mis palabras, ya sabía yo que solo serían palabras para ti . . .

No, por supuesto que no –de pronto siento la tristeza de Ray – Ray eres una persona importante para mi, no solo han sido palabras

Takao no tienes por que decirme una excusa

No es excusa eres mi amigo y te apreció, no soy digno del amor que me ofreces, no hecho nada para merecerlo, y aun así no soy capaz de aceptarlo . . . el único tonto soy yo . . .

Y todavía dices que no eres digno de mi amor, no he conocido otra persona tan maravillosa como tú, aunque ahora me he dado cuenta de que tal vez no te conozco lo suficiente, aunque estoy seguro que aun lo que escondes será genial . . . perdóname si te hice sentir culpable, no tienes por que sentirte mal, soy feliz de saber al menos que parte del Takao que yo amo existe en verdad, pero aunque ahora sepas lo que siento, sigamos siendo amigos ¿quieres?

Por supuesto, no encuentro razón para terminar nuestra amistad

Eso me alegra, no quiero que me tengas miedo o lastima, solo quiero que seas tu mismo, hazme ese favor

De acuerdo

Bueno será mejor que me vaya . . . – me da la espalda

Espera Ray –digo al notar algo raro

¿si? –dice aun de espaldas

¿por qué estas llorando?

No prestes atención a esto Takao

¿Te duele algo?

Si

¿Qué tienes¿quieres que te acompañe al doctor?

No es necesario, mi dolor no sé curara como la herida de tu labio, necesita más tiempo, más calma, más amor . . . ahora no me preguntes más . . . ve con cuidado a casa . . . nos veremos mañana –sale corriendo

Espera Ray . . . –me ha ignorado

**Pobre Ray, tiene razón me siento culpable, lo lastime, no debí lastimarlo, todo por que quería saber lo que era amar, creí que podría amarlo a él, pero no pude y ahora lo lastime, soy él estúpido más grande del mundo volví a herir a un amigo mío . . . Duele, duele mucho este sentimiento, la culpa es algo horrible, creo que con ella se podría matar a alguien . . . pero creo que era peor si le mentía y aceptaba ese sentimiento, después de todo le prometí a Kai ser sincero y así él me regalaría más seguido su sonrisa . . . De pronto el dolor se calma un poco, creo que el saber que tengo a un amigo tan especial como Kai me da consuelo . . . estoy seguro de que Ray lo superara, aun no me amaba lo suficiente por que no me conocía bien . . . tal vez el también necesita descubrir que la persona que le fue creada para amarlo no soy yo . . . así como él no puede ser mi persona especial . . . ¿especial? . . .pero si tengo una persona especial . . . es Kai . . . Kai siempre ha sido especial . . . será ese tipo de especial, podrá ser que yo . . . no es una tontería no debo forzar mi corazón a sentir algo . . . Kai es mi a-mi-go.**

**Decido irme a casa con todo aun dándome vueltas . . . con una herida en el labio, con culpabilidad, y sabiendo que en verdad tengo amigos, al fin parece terminar un día con más cosas aprendidas . . . ¿como puedo aprender tanto sin si quiera tener un maestro?**

**Camino hasta llegar a mi casa, en la puerta veo que alguien me espera, es un chico que deseaba ver para poder hablar con lo que me pasaba . . . por su puesto Kai es quien me esperaba . . .**

Al fin llegas Taka

¿Qué haces aquí?

Estaba un poco preocupado . . . ¿qué paso con Ray?

Yo . . . fui sincero con él

¿En serio? Le dijiste que no lo amabas ¿cierto?

Cierto ¿cómo lo sabías?

Solo lo sabía, para mi nada pasa desapercibido siempre y cuando se trate de ti . . .

Eso . . . –siento como mis mejillas enrojecen

¿Cómo reacciono?

Pues . . .

Espera dímelo dentro de la casa

Esta bien

**Kai sin duda es mi amigo, él es capaz de saber lo que haré y lo que no haré . . .**

Bien, no creo que sea necesario que me cuentes todo, ya me imagino lo que ocurrió, así que mejor serviré un poco de té

Esta bien, pero yo lo preparo . . .

Tú solo siéntate y espera, yo puedo hacerlo todo

Tenía razón no tarda nada en regresar con el té preparado 

¿cómo sabias donde guardaba todo?

No lo sé, solo lo sabía . . .

Que bien me conoces

Si, es que realmente eres muy simple . . .

No es verdad

**Es grata su presencia, mi casa al fin tiene más vida que la mía, es genial tener a un amigo tan cerca . . . **

Kai . . .

Dime . . .

¿Por qué lloran las personas?

Lloran por muchas razones Taka, algunos lloran de felicidad, otros de frustración, incluso de ira, pero la mayoría de las veces lloran por tristeza

La tristeza . . . ¿eso por que es?

Por que recuerda algún momento nostálgico, por que te han dicho algo hiriente, pero en el caso de Ray es por que siente perdido algo que quería mucho

¿cómo sabes que lloro?

Lo vi en tus ojos, por que tu también estas triste, triste por lastimarlo, por que en verdad es importante para ti . .

sabías que estaría triste por eso viniste a verme . . .

pues si sabía que un Taka como tú necesitaría alguien aquí para decirte que no eres culpable, que fue mejor decirle la verdad, si le hubieses mentido el sufriría más cuando supiera la verdad . . . pero no te preocupes Ray es una persona fuerte, él podrá enfrentarlo, además ya era momento de que supiera que su destino esta al lado de Lee y que no debe evitarlo . . .

¿por qué sabes tanto?

Por que me permiten saberlo . . . en fin Taka me voy, tengo que hacer tarea . . .

Es verdad yo tenía que entrenar . . .

Espera . . . deja de entrenar al menos por hoy, mejor hagamos la tarea juntos . . .

Pero . . . yo nunca dejo de . . .

Te hará bien un cambio confía en mi . . .

Esta bien

**No puedo decir que hicimos mucho juntos pero puedo asegurarle al mundo entero que un día como este ha sido único, he dejado de lado el beyblade y aun así me siento bien, me siento tranquilo, aunque solo estemos en silencio haciendo nuestra tarea . . . debes en cuando el me** **miraba y me sonreía, se burlaba de que no entendía las cosas a la primera y debes en cuando me daba uno que otro golpecito en la cabeza por que soy un "Taka", a la vez me molesta que me llame así, pero es una molestia agradable, en realidad creo que me encanta que me llame así . . . Kai debió ser mi hermano . . . Kai hubiese evitado que me sintiera solo . . . **

Ahora si ya me voy Taka

¿por qué?

Por que ya es de noche, oye necesito dormir . . . y tú también

Esta bien . . .

Pero cuando me vaya espero que no comiences a practicar ¿entendiste?

Eso sonó a orden

Pues claro no era opcional

Esta bien . . .

Cuídate Taka, Nos vemos mañana

Si . . . Regresa con cuidado

**Cuando abro la puerta para que él se marche cae una nota que estaba pegada en ella, trato de esconderla para que el no diga nada . . . **

¿Pasa algo Taka?

No, nada

Esta bien, ahora si hasta mañana

Se va, y cuanto se va leo lo que contiene ese pequeño papel 

" _Tu sonrisa son los cálidos rayos de la Luna que destruyen la oscuridad que de cualquier lugar que sea amenazado por la melancolía, igual que la luna regala sus tiernas caricias a la Tierra a su cuidado, deseo de ti ese regalo"_

"_Amor mío,_

_Mío tan de adentro_

_Mío tan en secreto_

_Mío tan especial"_

**Estas notas me hacen sentir de nuevo extraño, al sentir el dulce aroma que les rodea, pero a pesar de que no sé de quien se podría tratar, yo solo puedo pensar en una persona al leerlas . . . no que tonterías . . . otra vez . . . no puedo seguir aferrado a esa idea . . . pero es que solo quisiera que él escribiera esto . . ¿será que me he enamorado? . . . ¿será que te amo? . . . Kai . . .**

**Antes de sumergirme en esos pensamientos, decido evadirlos, me hace falta leche, es verdad saldré a comprar leche, algo frió le hará bien a mi cabeza . . . **

**He comprado todo lo que me hacía falta, incluso hasta lo que no, y aun así no pude borrar esa idea de mi mente, creo que si le amo, pero ¿qué sentirá él por mi, él es solo mi amigo, pero . . . en verdad creo . . . que lo amo . . . .**

"_Amor mío_

Mío tan del alma 

_Mío tan escondido_

_Mío tan especial"_

"_Amor mío_

_quererte no es malo_

_Y menos pecado_

Que sea especial" 

**Como es posible que pueda pensar esas cosas, he seguido con el verso de esa nota, pero pensando en Kai, Dios, ahora a parte de descubrir mis sentimientos, he descubierto mis gusto, ahora sé quien es aquel capaz de enseñarme, tu eres quien me ha enseñado, por que eres el único que puede abrir las puertas de mi corazón . . . **

**Esto debe continuar, este sentimiento avanzara más por eso puedo asegurar que continuara . . . **

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA

Liz: Aquí ta el tercer capitulo, quisiera agradecerle a Nancy por ayudarme y animarme para que lo subiera lo mas pronto posible

Ardently: si ahora maldigamos a Nancy, es su culpa que esta porqueria este arriba

Liz: no insultes a Nancy

Ardently¿por qué no?

Liz: pues . . . por que ella es mi sempai, ella es muy buena y deja reviews para nosotras, me da apoyo moral

Ardently: m m m m . . . . que se me hace que eres lesbi . . .

Liz: muérete, apoyo al movimiento pero no me gustan las chicas . . .

Ardently: si claro como no . . . me das miedo

Liz: me da igual lo que digas idiota, en fin quisiera agradecer los Reviews

Reiko Asamiya: pues me aquí esta la breve platica de Ray y Takao¿qué te parece, yo opino definitivamente que Kai es el mejor . . . mientras chicas como ustedes me apoyen este fic se actualizara muy pronto

Ardently: que desgracia

kai 250: bueno la respuesta a tu pregunta no tardaras mucho en obtenerla, la verdad mis historias no se caracterizan por ser muuuuuuuuuuy largas . . . .

Ardently: pero si aburridas

Liz: cállate, ella piensa que tú no tienes razón

Ardently: es que a la pobre le dieron un golpe en la cabeza cuando nació

Liz: oye no la insultes

Ardently: y por que la defiendes? Ella ni si quiera quiso cambiarte de lugar, serás una de sus escritoras favoritas, pero prefiere que sigas sufriendo, mientras sigas escribiendo le das igual . . .

Liz: no es cierto

Rei: que le haces caso a esta quemada, no es cierto . . .

Ardently: pues que Kai 205 responda

Liz: snif . . . snif . . . estoy condenada a sufrir al lado de Ardently . . .

Rei: resignación

Liz: resignación mi piña, tengo la esperanza de que alguien me salve

Rei: cuando eso pase alcanzaras la edad de Ardently, estarás así de vieja

Ardently: yo no estoy vieja, estoy en mis mejores años

Liz: si aun se ve muy bien a sus 462 años

Ardently: pues claro

Liz: en fin, sigo agradeciendo, Kai 205 la respuesta se hará obvia no te apures

Jizel Ishihara: pues Jet-chan yo quisiera decirte que . . .

Ardently: espera este agradecimiento me toca a mi

Rei: la quemada va a agradecer un review? Esto es inaudito

Ardently: mira pequeña estúpida (refiriéndose a Jimbel), tu eres la patética, te dejaste poner un estúpido collar, yo tarde o temprano me deshago de los conjuros de Melee

Rei: si más tarde que temprano

Ardently: cállate, y aunque le dieras ese dichoso medallón, en este puerto dimensional no funcionaria, aquí la única que decide si esta tonta se larga o no soy yo . . .

Rei: realmente sería Melee

Ardently: mira piratucha ya cállate por que es este mismo instante te voy a . . .

Liz: esperen, por favor solo un review mas y ya acabe

May: Que buena eres May ;; eres tan tierna, que bueno que mi fic te agrade

Ardently: ah por cierto claro que le haré daño, y mucho, además si es divertido al menos para mi, hacer sufrir a un ser tan miserable e indigno de llamarse ser humano

Liz: oye no te pases

Ardently: me das igual, ah y lo del seguro medico no le servira de nada, incluso puedo quemar donde la hospitalicen . . . .ajajajajajaj

Liz: por Dios AYUDA! SIGAN LEYENDO EL FIC

Ardently: por QUE PUEDE SER EL ULTIMO DE su VIDA jajajajajajajaja

FIN

Rei: Una vez más gracias a Nancy


	4. Capitulo IV Dolor

_**Capitulo IV**_

"_**Dolor"**_

**Esto debe continuar, este sentimiento avanzara más por eso puedo asegurar que continuara . . .**

**Llego a mi casa, ya no me niego a las ideas de antes, me tumbo sobre mi cama y comienzo a soñar, y en mis sueños te veo sonriente, me abrazas, me besas y me confiesas que me correspondes . . . . **

**El sonido del despertador me hace incorporarme a la realidad, me siento feliz . . . me gusta amanecer pensando que me quieres, soñarte ha sido el mayor de mis placeres . . . siento de forma extraña como hay energía en mí, ya no siento pesadez al caminar, pues sé que cuando llegue a mi destino te veré, no me importa la frialdad de las personas en la calle, pues pienso que en la escuela estarás tú con tu sonrisa . . . me he dado cuenta de que no vivo en una rutina, gracias a ti mis días son diferentes entre sí, cada día descubro algo nuevo, pero lo mejor ha sido que te descubrí a ti, que descubrí que desde ya hace mucho te quiero . . . .**

**Al fin llego a la escuela, hay personas que me saludan, pero ni siquiera les tomo en cuanta, no puedo escuchar nada de lo que me dicen, solo estoy dispuesto a escuchar una sola voz, que aun no encuentro . . . **

Buenos días Taka

Bu-buenos días Kai

**No sé como comportarme, creí que al verlo me animaría a decirle lo que ayer descubrí, pero creo, creo que no es buena idea, mi cuerpo se ha rehusado a decirle algo, mis labios se han vuelto pesados, mis manos tiemblan, mi cuerpo arde, creo que tengo miedo . . . es el miedo que sintió Ray, es el miedo a que él me rechace, Kai no tiene novia, pero eso no signifique que ande en busca de pareja . . . ¿cómo podré decirle lo que siento, creo que es muy repentino, demasiado pronto, a penas ayer descubrí lo especial que es Kai para mi no como amigo si no como amor . . . no debería presionarme, es verdad, debo actuar con naturalidad, aun debo a acostumbrarme a esta nueva sensación . . . **

**Ver a alguien y sentir que la sangre sube a tu cabeza y esta se acumula dando color a las mejillas, que la belleza de ese ser ilumine los perdidos ojos azules, que la presencia deseada te vuelva vulnerable como si de nuevo fuera un niño pequeño, el temor de perder algo que nunca se he poseído¿esto es amar? Por que esto es lo que siento, normalmente quien responde a mis preguntas es Kai, pero como preguntarle esto . . .**

¿Qué te pasa?

Nada ¿por qué?

Parece que aun estas medio dormido . . . después de saludarte parece que empezaste un viaje astral o algo así . . .

No, no tengo nada

Valla que eres raro . . . pero ya sé como curarte, con un golpe se te pasara el sueño

Tan temprano y ya vas a empezar Kai –dice una voz que recién llego

Buenos días Hiromi ,

Nada de buenos días, no deberías golpear tan seguido a Takao . . .

Tienes razón si ya de por si esta algo TAKA, con más golpes quedara peor . . . –dice burlándose

No me digas así

Por que no ¿quién me lo va a impedir?

Pues yo, no necesito de nadie para vencerte . . .

Así claro, como haz aumentado tu fuerza ya te crees grande, pero aun eres un niño Taka

Vamos tranquilos chicos, antes de que peleen quiero decirles algo importante . . .

¿que?

Pues quisiera que en lugar del Domingo fuéramos mañana al cine

Pero mañana hay clases . . . –digo confundido

Que distraído eres Taka¿tienes idea de que día es mañana? –dice "mi" ruso

No la verdad no

Hay este Taka . . . mañana es viernes 10 de octubre, día de los deportes, no tenemos clases . . .

Es cierto –digo cuando al fin lo recuerdo

Bueno déjense de tonterías y díganme si pueden o no

Pues . . . –aun no estoy seguro de querer ir mañana

Pues claro que iremos ¿verdad Taka?

Que bien, por que Keni dijo que no podía, así que solo seremos nosotros tres . . .

Esta bien . . .

Oye Kai

¿qué?

Estas sonriendo . . . esto es increíble

Deja de exagerar Hiromi y mejor acostúmbrate desde hoy será así . . .

Por mi genial, te vez tan lindo sonriendo . . . te vez guapísimo -, puedo darte un abrazo

No te pases Hiromi . . .

¿por qué no, te vez muy bien, hay mañana que vallamos al cine será genial ir con dos chicos guapos - . . .

Estas delirando

**Siguen con ese tipo de charla hasta que llega el profesor . . . que envidia le tengo a Hiromi, ella puede decirle eso a Kai sin miedo alguno, me encantaría poderle decir también que es muy guapo, que ahora que sonríe se ve irresistible, que soy feliz de que este a mi lado, en pocas palabras me gustaría decirle que me gusta muchísimo, y que también lo quiero . . . a pesar de que siempre aparentaba no conocer el significado de "vergüenza" y que podía decir y hacer cosas sin inmutarme, no puedo demostrarle nada a Kai, mis conversaciones con él a lo largo de cada día siempre resultan agradables, pero no puedo decirle nada . . . quisiera abrazarlo, atreverme a tocar ese cuerpo con el que anoche soñé . . . pero soy solo un cobarde . . . **

**Todo el día solo observe, observe a todos pero en especial a él, pude ver que todos lo demás pueden expresar sus sentimientos con facilidad, pero como yo siempre fui de hielo ahora parezco estar oxidado . . . **

**Quisiera poder decirle tal como ayer lo hizo Ray que lo amo, y que estoy dispuesto a todo con tal de que me de una sola oportunidad, pero y si me pasara lo mismo que a Ray, si él me dijera los mismo que yo le dije a Ray¿qué haría si él me dijera que solo quiere mi amistad¿realmente podría seguir como si nada? . . . Miró a Ray y al le cuesta un poco de trabajo mirarme a mi y a Kai, se siente incomodo, pero sobre todo esta herido . . . no quiero pasar por lo mismo . . . .Creo que la tristeza es un sentimiento que no debería existir, yo no quiero llorar, yo no quiero sufrir, en verdad no quiero . . . eso significa que deberé conformarme con su amistad . . . después de todo eso es lo que hemos sido todos estos años . . . **

**Mis pensamientos se ven interrumpidos debes en cuando por alguna mirada, hay unos ojos que no dejaban de observarme, pero cada vez que volteo no hay nadie que me preste atención¿estaré volviéndome loco, es probable cuando alguien ha estado mucho tiempo solo puede empezar a sufrir de trastornos mentales . . . **

**Entre mi miedo, cobardía, y la extraña sensación de ser observado, terminan las clases . . . Me dispongo a irme a casa . . . si Kai no es nada mío al menos podríamos ir juntos a casa, como buenos amigos . . . **

Kai ¿nos vamos juntos?

Lo siento Taka . . . tengo que irme de prisa, debo comprar algunas cosas para la semana . . .

Esta bien entiendo . . .

Bueno entonces nos vemos Taka . . .

Si, hasta pronto –digo un poco desilusionado

Bueno yo también me voy Takao, recuerda que mañana nos vemos en el cine a las 2:00

No te preocupes

Bueno hasta mañana

Hasta mañana

**Pues ni modo, no he podido estar más tiempo con él¿cómo es posible que tenga la necesidad de estar con él¿por qué me siento aun más solo sin él? . . . es tan tonto como cuando me emociono por las notitas esas, oh es verdad, hoy no he encontrado ninguna, solo por pensar en eso cuando empiezo a guardar mis libros encuentro una nota entre ellos . . .**

"_Te Puedo gritar un te amo callado_

_Por verte a mi lado yo puedo esperar_

Un día, unos meses, un año o un siglo, que al fin yo he de amarte una eternidad" 

**Esto es raro, como es posible que aun me manden notas¿quisiera saber quien es, aunque ahora ya de nada serviría conocerle, pues ya he encontrado a quien amar, pero me entra la curiosidad, de saber por que me escriben cosas tan hermosas, de saber a quien le pertenece este arma, quiero saber quien me robo mi primer beso . . . **

**Camino a mi casa aun pensando en Kai, en las notas y en quien las a escrito, pero de pronto escucho voces que están cerca, me parecen muy familiares, creo que es Hiromi, está hablando con alguien ¿quién podrá ser¿será su novio, la curiosidad me domina y decido observar discretamente . . . alcanzo a ver que Hiromi está abrazada de alguien, al enfocar mejor veo quien es . . . es Kai . . .**

**¿Esa es la prisa que tenías, tenías que ver a Hiromi y por eso no quisiste irte conmigo, ella es más importante que yo para ti . . . **

**No puedo explicar lo que estoy sintiendo, ni si quiera logro comprenderlo, siento mucho dolor, pero no hay heridas, no hay sangre, no hubo golpe, solo sentí que por un momento mi corazón dejo de latir, por un momento mi cuerpo no reacciono, tan solo por ver aquella escena¿por qué, por que me dolió tanto verte con ella, lo que hagas o dejes de hacer no es de mi incumbencia, ambos son libres, tú no eres mío; no hace mucho me di cuenta de que en verdad eres mi amigo, hace poco descubrí que me gustas, pero fuera de eso no había nada, y ahora por primera vez después de muchos años de no hacerlo, mis ojos demuestran la devastación de mi alma . . . **

**Estoy llorando, pero no quiero llorar, no hay por que, la fortaleza se escapa de mis manos, incluso aquella que tanto fingía esta desapareciendo, mi orgullo es pisoteado por ti . . .**

Ta-Taka –dice Kai cuando al fin nota mi presencia

Es verdad . . . –se acerca a mi –¿vas a tu casa?

. . . .-no puedo decir nada y me doy cuenta de que mis lagrimas son demasiado obvias, así que doy media vuelta y comienzo a correr, pero Hiromi con mucha facilidad me alcanza ya que pr ver aquello he perdido todos mis energías . . .

¿qué te ocurre Takao?

Nada, solo quiero estar solo, por favor vete . . .

Pero Takao . . . –trato de abrazarme

No me toques, déjame, no entiendes que quiero estar solo

**Vuelvo a correr, la dejó detrás de mi, no quiero verla, sé que no es su culpa, pero aún así me duele verla¿por qué, si Kai la eligió a ella y no a mi, no es su culpa . . .**

**No puedo dejar que el simple hecho de saber que no me perteneces destroce mi mundo, además yo ya lo imaginaba, sabía que tú no me amabas que jamás podrías hacerlo, pero aun así sabiendo que no me amarías decidí que seguiría cerca de ti, aun que mirases a otra persona, aunque tuvieses una pareja, yo te seguiría amando . . . **

**Sigo llorando mientras le pido a mi corazón serenidad, no puedo llorar, aunque sea por la perdida de algo que nunca fue mío . . . y todo por no ser digno para él . . . . no, no es mi culpa . . . si ella es la dueña de su amor, si ella fue capaz de ganar su amor . . . . es solo su culpa . . . . no que demonios estoy diciendo . . . no debo sentir esto, soy una persona razonable, debo entender, debo entender que no era para mi, no debo odiarla ella no fue culpable de tener lo que yo no, él no tuvo la culpa de enamorarse de alguien más, yo no tuve la culpa de amarlo y de no ser capaz de enamorarlo . . . . pero aunque lo entiendo no dejo de llorar, mi cerebro ya lo ha entendido, mas sin embargo mi corazón ignora mis palabras . . .**

**Ella es tan diferente a mi, ella dice lo que piensa, nunca reprime sus sentimientos, es tan linda, sincera, yo nunca podría igualarla . . . por favor corazón deja de doler . . . por favor ojos controlen las lágrimas, por favor déjenme conservar mi dignidad . . . entiendan que es solo una estupidez, aun no sabemos si es real, a penas lo descubrimos, no debería doler tanto . . . no puedo dar un paso más, mis piernas se niegan a avanzar, esto en la entrada de mi casa, pero ya el cuerpo no me responde . . .**

Takao, espera por favor . . .

¿qué haces aquí? Te dije que quería estar solo

Pero eres mi amigo tenía que estar aquí . . . aunque no quieras decirme que tienes, aunque no confíes en mi, déjame estar contigo . . . –veo la preocupación es sus ojos, y trato de convencerme de que ella no tiene la culpa . . .

Lo siento Hiromi, soy un idiota . . .-digo mientras la abrazo . . .

De eso no cabe duda –escucho otra voz

Kai . . . ¿qué haces aquí?

Todavía lo preguntas . . . vine a verte

No tenías por que, estoy bien . . . –digo un poco resentido

Claro tus lágrimas lo dicen . . . no estoy aquí para evitar que llores, estoy aquí para limpiar cada una de tus lágrimas . . .

No hace falta . . . tenías mucha prisa ¿no?

Vamos no te enceles, hay veces en que no estaré contigo a tiempo, pero ten por seguro que intentare estar contigo la más pronto posible . . . igual que Hiromi ¿verdad?

Por su puesto que si

Pero creo que necesitas estar solo, vamonos Hiromi . . .

Pero Kai

Dije vamonos, él estará bien, por ahora es mejor que no nos vea . . . ¿cierto Taka?

Si . . . quiero estar solo . . .

Esta bien . . . cuídate mucho, nos vemos mañana . . .

**Se comienzan a alejar mientras que yo entro a mi casa . . . me siento fatal . . . Hiromi es buena amiga, y aunque Kai no me ame, no debo negar que también es muy buen amigo . . . no puedo dejar de amarlo, pero no puedo seguir llorando . . . de ser necesario enterrare este sentimiento de nuevo en mi corazón, este es un sentimiento que no debí descubrir, no debí amar, no debí sentir nada . . . **

**Estoy decidido a volver a enterrar mi amor por él, seguiremos siendo amigos y nada más . . . pobre Ray, ahora entiendo lo que sintió, me pregunto si él también deseo nunca haberme amado . . . **

**Mi dolor al menos por esta noche CONTINUARA . . .**

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA

Ardently: todavía de que escribes porquerías ni si quiera las haces largas

Liz: bueno si quieres alargo este capitulo

Ardently: no déjalo así prefiero no seguir leyendo tal porquería . . . ya me duele el estomago de tanto vomitar . . .

Liz: eres muy cruel

Ardently: y que? No hay nadie que te defienda

Rei: hey y yo que?

Ardently: tú eres de chocolate

Liz: Melee no debió irse, ahora estoy más expuesta que nunca a morir . . .

Rei: no te preocupes Liz-san yo te protegeré

Liz: no dudo de tus capacidades, pero cuando te enojes y comiencen a pelear ¿quien las detendr�?

Ardently. Nadie por su puesto, así que vete preparando . . .

Liz: antes de que algo le pase a mi integridad física agradeceré los reviews . . .

Nancy-Hiwatari-17: Te agradezco nuevamente que me dieras apoyo moral con mi capitulo anterior, como saque ese rapido, puede escribir este en otro ratito

Ardently: de que presumes si esta súper cortito

Liz: si lo sé, también quería disculparme con las lectoras de mis fics, este fic y el de ATARDECER son muy cortitos, seguramente apenas están disfrutando la historia y yo la corto . . . y ni si quiera las dejo en suspenso por que al día siguiente (al menos eso trato)

Ardently: si ni si quiera te llegan tantos reviews

Rei: es verdad, a las demás historias les llegan un montón por que tardan mucho en actualizar y en lo que actualizan alguien ya las leyó, además de que ya llevan tiempo escribiendo

Ardently: y sobre todo son buenas escribiendo

Liz: no intentes lastimarme de todas formas no importa el numero de reviews no lo hago por eso

Ardently: claro que no, lo haces por que quieres dejar de saturar tu maquina y en cuanto tienes algo lo subes para que la web se haga cargo de ello

Liz: no aparte en verdad quería publicar mis historias, y además me siento bien sabiendo que al menos gente como Nancy y May y las demás leen mis historias

Ardently: hablas como si tuvieras muchas, cuando solo haz terminado una

Liz: terminado a medias, por que toy pensado en subir el otro final . . .

Ardently: no por humanidad no

Liz: no exageres . . . en fin Nancy, no debes pensar que Kai no sabe nada de nada . . . de hecho . . .

Rei: te recomiendo que dejes eso en suspenso, conforme lean lo sabrán

Liz: hay esta bien . . .

Hisaki Raiden: muchas gracias por tu cumplido, yo también pienso lo mismo que Kai, de hecho la personalidad que le pongo es parecida a la de alguien a quien conocí hace tiempo, un chico que casi me hizo amarle, al final resulto que yo estaba mas fría que una paleta, lo quiero mucho, y me gusta por tanto como Kai se comporta. . . en fin si algún día escribes un fic de beyblade te apoyare . . .

Ardently: no tienes mucho que envidiarle a esta, esta escribe del asco

Kayle Hiwatari-83: creo que es común que se identifique uno con Takao, todos los días me siento como él, pero por más que he intentado no he logrado descubrir todo lo que él ha descubierto, he sentido la culpa, la amistad, a base de años, he sentido el dolor, y muy grande, pero nunca he sentido el amor, deseo que sea verdad que algún día lo encontrare . . . Gracias por tu apoyo

TammyKinomiya/Hiwatari/Naegino: gracias, aunque no creo que sea tanto como una obra maestra, es solo que se oye bien por que son sentimientos reales, por que son cosas que en verdad suelen pasar, me gusta escribir de los sentimientos reales, de lo que puede legar a pasar, aunque a veces le exagero un poco, creo que a las personas les gusta identificarse, en fin, aquí ta el siguiente capitulo, que lo disfrutes

Liz: momento termine de agradecer los reviews y aun no se han comenzado a golpear

Ardently: bueno ya que insistes?

Liz: para que abrí mi bocota

Ardently: ven aquí piratucha barata tengo ganas de trapear el piso contigo

Rei: será muy fácil

Liz: AUXILIO SIGAN LEYENDO EL FIC PARA SABER SI AUN SIGO VIVA, CUÍDENSE Y SAYONARA!


	5. Capitulo V Miedo

**Capitulo V**

"**Miedo"**

**Mi dolor al menos por esta noche continuara . . .**

**Así fue toda la noche seguí con mi dolor hasta que me quede dormido, cuando desperté sentí de nueva cuenta la pesadez de días anteriores, hoy es viernes, pero antes del martes yo nunca había sentido dolor, cuanto desee poder sentir algo, pero ahora que siento me arrepiento de mi deseo, me arrepiento de amarlo, quiero sacarlo de mi cabeza, incluso aunque no tengo ganas de verlo ni a Hiromi tampoco me estoy preparando para partir, soy un tonto, trato de ser de nuevo una máquina, me he prometido a mi mismo que cuando los viera no sentiría nada . . . **

**Llego al cine cuando aun faltan 10 minutos para las dos, pero no los veo, supongo que tendré que esperarlos . . . **

**Esperarte . . . no puedo evitarlo . . . esperare a verte¿esperar¿qué es lo que espero¿a que mi corazón se consuma por tu amor, tal vez espero que me ames o que al menos te dignes a mirarme, no lo sé, pero ¿por qué, no hay nadie que me obligue a esperar, tú ni siquiera me tocas en cuenta como pareja . . . creo que en realidad no espero por ti . . . entonces ¿espero por mi, creo que la respuesta es si, yo quiero esperarte, por que no he perdido las esperanzas de que algún día seas para mi . . . **

**¿Por qué? Nadie me detiene, si en verdad no quisiera verte ya me habría ido, pero sigo aquí, si lo hago es por mi¿no sería mejor ser libre, después de todo este sentimiento son cadenas pesadas, cadenas que yo solo me he puesto, y en tan poco tiempo me he cansado, pero pienso seguir, es como si me causara placer sufrir por ti . . . **

**¿En verdad esto es lo que deseo¿quiero estar contigo¿Incluso si tú no me amas¿aun que no me correspondas puedo decir que te amo?**

**Eres solo un hombre más, tu nombre es como cualquier otro¿qué es lo que te hace tan especial, podría ser tu apariencia fuerte, no creo que no¿tus ojos? no hay personas con esos mismos ojos, aunque ninguna me mire como tú; ¿tus labios? No hay muchas personas con labios parecidos a los tuyos¿tu cuerpo¿tus manos, si hubiera alguien idéntico a ti ¿también lo amaría, no, entonces ¿por qué te quiero, tal vez ¿su mirada¿sus palabras¿su forma de actuar¿tus habilidades¿tus pensamientos, pero si conociera a alguien que se comportara, hablara y pensara como tú ¿lo amaría, por su puesto que no . . . ¿entonces? . . . quisiera saber la razón de lo que siento . . .**

Buenos días Taka –me dijo la voz de la persona de mi pensamientos

Buenos días Kai . . .

Llegaste muy temprano . . . eso es inusual en ti . . . ¿seguro que te sientes bien?

Si estoy bien, además creo que era bueno llegar temprano . . . –digo al no poder aclarar que llegue temprano para verle . . .

Bueno mejor así, por que tenía ganas de verte

**Tan solo con esa frase borras las dudas de mi mente . . . te amo . . . por ser tú . . . por hablar como solo tú puedes hacerlos, solo por tu esencia misma . . . así conociera a una persona idéntica a ti no podría amarlo de esta forma . . . .No cabe duda, estoy vencido, he perdido ante lo que siento . . . estoy convencido a esperarte . . . **

Vamos a comprar los boletos, la película no tarda en empezar –dices mientras comienzas a caminar

**Mientras que yo cabizbajo te sigo aceptando tu victoria que ignoras . . . Compras dos boletos, ni si quiera me pides el dinero para pagarlo, simplemente me das el mío, pero te falta el de Hiromi . . .**

¿y el boleto de Hiromi?

No hace falta, Hiromi no va a llegar

¿cómo estas tan seguro?

Pues es un hecho, ayer en la noche me lo dijo . . .

¿por qué nos cancelo si ella era la interesada en venir?

Necesita cumplir un favor que un amigo le pidió . . .

¿Favor?

Si, ella es una buena amiga . . .

**Afirmo con la cabeza mientras te sigo, al fin llegamos a la sala del cine, entramos y nos sentamos casi en las ultimas filas . . . Me siento nervioso de estar tan cerca de él, pero al parecer él ni siquiera se inmuta, me siento un poco estúpido . . . **

**La película ha terminado, puede sonar tonto pero aun en la película sentí que alguien me miraba, fuera de mi paranoia la disfrute bastante¿cómo no hacerlo si estaba contigo, nunca olvidare el título de la película "Entrevista con el vampiro" . . . .**

¿te gusto la película? –dijiste interrumpiendo mis pensamientos . . .

si fue muy buena, y ¿a ti te gusto?

Pues no estoy muy seguro . . . la verdad es que no le puse mucha atención . . . había otras cosas que podía ver . . . muchísimo más importantes . . . pero bueno eso ya no importa . . . ¿quieres un helado?

Bueno . . .

**Seguramente no pudo disfrutar la película por que Hiromi no estaba aquí . . . pero eso es lo menos importa ahora, soy tan estúpido, estoy tan nervioso a duras penas puedo contestarle . . . De pronto nuestro camino es interrumpido por el sonido de su celular, el cual contestas sonriente, me imagino quien es . . . cuando cuelgas me miras sonriendo . . . **

Era Hiromi

Si, lo imagine . . . ¿Hablo para disculparse?

No

¿Entonces?

Quiere saber si ya te dije algo . . .

¿qué?

Ven vamos a sentarnos –me jalas sin decirme aun nada

Pero . . .

Vamos y te diré todo en un momento

**No me resisto más, nos sentamos en una banca, miras al frente de forma extraña como preparándote, tomas un poco de aire, para al fin comenzar a hablar . . .**

¿sabes por que no pude ponerle atención a la película?

No, no lo sé

Por que estaba pensando en alguien

¿así? –digo un poco triste –seguramente en Hiromi

¿Hiromi? Taka cada día eres más distraído . . .

¿por qué?

Por que es más que obvio que tú fuiste la razón de mi distracción . . .

�? –no puedo decir nada creo que aun no lo he procesado bien . . .

Me gustas mucho Taka

**Dios mío, que haz dicho, eesto es demasiado para mi . . . esto . . .esto **

No tengas miedo Taka

¿miedo? . . . t-te equivocas yo . . .

Amor mío quererte no es malo, Y menos pecado solo es excepcional

¿qué estas diciendo Kai?

Mis pensamientos llegaron a ti, tratando de transmitir lo que siento, pero hoy con palabras quiero decírtelo para ser correspondido . . .

Kai . . . –digo un poco asustado

Hay Taka serás muy buen jugador de blade, pero para la vida eres algo destruido, creí que te habrías dado cuenta de que era yo . . .

¿tú? Las notas . . .

Si todo, no pude evitarlo . . . quería llamar tu atención para decirte lo que siento

**Fue él, cada nota, cada pensamiento, no puedo creerlo . . . .**

Lamento haber tardado mucho en decírtelo, pero sabia que no estabas listo, pero Hiromi suele ser muy persuasiva, ella solo quiere lo mejor para ti y también para mi . . . .

**No puedo . . . no estoy listo para esto . . . a penas descubrí lo que siento por él, no puedo . . . creí que lo mejor era ser su amigo . . . pero y si vuelvo a sentir el dolor, y si vuelvo a desear nunca haberlo amado¿si tengo celos¿si se arrepiente, no quiero llorar . . . no puedo**

lo siento Kai . . . –dije mientras me levante –creo que no es bueno que hablemos de eso . . .

**Solo digo eso para comenzar a correr, Logre escapar de ti, al fin llegó a casa algo destrozado, no sé por que tengo miedo, pero es el miedo más grande que podría haber sentido, al fin tengo sentimientos, pero aun no los controlo . . . no me agrada no controlar mi vida, desde que mi corazón late de nuevo he perdido el control de mi propia vida . . . no puedo soportarlo . . . .**

**Me recuesto en la cama casi llorando por mi cobardía, cuando trato de alcanzar un libro para distraer mis ojos con la lectura, de uno de ellos sale la carta que me dio Hiromi, me atrevo a abrirla solo para confirmar lo que Kai me dijo . . . **

_Ángel mío:_

_Deseo que sepas quien se consume por ti en secreto, pues el morder mis labios para callar mi corazón ya no da resultado, lo único que evitaría que hable es sentir tus labios unidos a los míos . . . tengo que decirte que ya desde hace mucho tiempo que me gustas, no es más que un gusto . . . es mucho más . . . gusto el de verte . . . placer estar contigo . . . pero lo que siento por ti es amor . . . te has metido en mi vida lentamente . . . a mis sueños, a mi corazón, llego un momento en que no pude ignorarte más, quise saber todo de ti, me esmere tanto que creo ni si quiera tú te diste cuenta de que yo conocía tus secretos . . . tus pensamientos . . . ahora que te conozco te amo más . . . quiero confesarte que sin ti ya no sería nada, estaría vacío, pero quiero que te sientas igual que yo . . . quiero que con tus besos bañes mi alma, que con tu sonrisa sigas doblegando mi orgullo, si quieres que sea tu perro tu conviértete en mi Dios, usa cadenas de besos para retenerme a tu lado . . . estoy tan desesperado por una oportunidad contigo . . . _

_Pero conociéndote también como lo hago, sé que sientes las caricias que te proporciona mi mirada, sé que tu cuerpo en este momentos es atravesado por estas palabras, e incluso desequilibran tu mente . . . sé muchas cosas, me atrevo a decir que ya no puedes ignorar este sentimiento . . . _

_Ya no quiero que sea un sueño besarte, robarte el aliento y escuchar como ruegas por mis brazos . . . _

_Una carta es algo vergonzoso para mi actitud, pero es poco si con ella puedo conseguirte . . . quisiera decírtelo de frente pero no puedo . . . no temo a tu rechazo pues mi necedad vencerá tu indiferencia; lo único que temo es que huyas como sueles hacerlo cuando no puedes controlar algo, no quiero que tengas miedo de mi, ni de lo que te ofrezco, o que temas doblegarte ante alguien como yo . . . _

_Solo me queda tener fe de que después de esto puedas aceptar mi amor . . . por favor no me temas, por favor no hagas que el sufrimiento aparezca de forma innecesaria, si me correspondes, solo déjate llevar por mi . . . . y si a pesar de mi amor aun te duele la vida, si descubres que no soy el remedio para tu herida, entonces aunque me duela te dejaría libre . . ._

_Piénsalo . . . ._

_Se muere por ti _

_Kai Hiwatari_

**Ahora que sé quien ha sido aquel que me ha escrito, quien me ha amado en secreto, que de verdad hay alguien que me observa y no es solo locura, ahora que sé de quien es el aroma que tanto me estremeció, no puedo hacer nada más que estar aquí acostado tratando de no llorar . . . no me duele nada . . . solo lloro de miedo . . . **

**Soy un estúpido . . . . creí amarlo, pero que tal que solo me presione a mi mismo para amarlo, tenía tantas ganas de amar a alguien y de que alguien me amara, puede que esto sea falso, no quiero sufrir por eso, ni quiero causarle mal a Kai, no quiero ser un esclavo, no quiero perder el control sobre mis actos, no quiero que mi mundo gire alrededor de Kai . . . solo . . . solo quiero ser libre . . . .**

**Por culpa de Kai pensé tonterías, por culpa de él no pude controlarme por un momento frente a Hiromi, la culpe por estar con él . . . pero realmente ella siempre estuvo de su parte, ahora entiendo todo, la primer nota la dejo Hiromi en mis libros, la segunda la metió Kai a mi bolsillo cuando lo ayude a irse a la enfermería, y la última . . . seguramente fue Hiromi . . . ella la puso en la puerta cuando Kai y yo estábamos en mi casa, no me di cuenta . . . me volví estúpido por culpar de mis sentimientos, por poner más atención en Kai que en el mundo no me di cuenta de nada . . . el amor ciega . . . el amor duele . . . no yo no quiero no necesito este sentimiento . . . en verdad lo lamento Kai . . .**

**No me siento con ánimos de verle, pero debo ir a la escuela . . . no puedo perder el control de mi vida . . . es todo lo que me he repetido desde ayer . . . . no hay opción, hoy nada me importa . . . ni si quiera saber que le veré . . . no debo sentir nada . . . le he rogado a mi corazón para que deje de latir de nuevo y se vuelva de piedra, los sentimientos solo causan problemas . . . solo causan problemas . . . nada más que eso . . . convéncete de una vez maldito corazón y vuelve a morir . . .**

Buenos días Taka

Buenos días Kai –digo con cierta frialdad

Tenemos que hablar . . . .

Creí que eso hacíamos

No juegues conmigo Kai, tus niñerías no te salvaran de que hablemos

Si quieres hablar de lo de ayer hazlo . . . pero tu solo . . . ayer te dije claramente que lo sentía . . . no me obligues a lastimarte . . .

No te comportes como un idiota Taka

No lo hago . . . déjame en paz . . . seamos amigos, eso es lo único que deseo de ti . . . lo único . . .

¿en verdad eso es lo que quieres?

¿Que parte de "lo único" no entendiste?

Muy bien así será Taka, seremos solo amigos . . .

**Se voltea para tomar su asiento . . . me siento terrible . . . la culpa otra vez me invade . . . no es más fuerte que la culpa . . . pero miró su rostro y él no se inmuta, ni si quiera esta molesto, ni triste, no presenta nada de lo que presentó Ray¿es que acaso no me amaba¿era mentira¿por eso no le duele, y ¿por qué a mi si?**

Buenos días Takao –dice una voz a la que ni si quiera contesto –Takao¡Takao!

¿qué pasa Keni?

¿te sientes bien? Estos días estas muy extraño . . .

Si no tengo nada . . .

Oye discúlpame que no pudiera ir ayer, pero tenía que estudiar . . . mi madre ha insistido mucho en que solicite una beca y ya sabes que eso no se lo dan a cualquiera

Si me lo imagino

Pero que te pareces si vamos mañana ¿aun sigues sin planes?

Si, claro

¿me estas poniendo atención?

Aja

¿por qué me esfuerzo en hablarte? Estas como muerto

si seguro

¡Takaooo!

¿qué quieres? –digo molesto

solo quiero saber si vas mañana al cine conmigo

no puedo . . .

¿por qué?

Tengo que . . . tengo que estudiar –digo sin encontrar otra excusa para estar solo

Bueno pues si se trata de estudiar podríamos estudiar juntos que dices

Pues yo . . . –no puede ser, bueno creo que podría ayudarme a distraer mi mente –esta bien . . . .

Que bien, organizaremos un grupo de estudios

¿un grupo? Creí que seríamos solo los dos . . .

Pues no . . . al cine íbamos a ir todos, es más hasta Kai iba a ir . . .

¿todos?

Es que haz estado muy raro y todos andan muy preocupados por ti . . . así que queríamos hacerte saber que no estas solo . . .

No era necesario

Bueno pero de todas formas ya aceptaste, así que ni modo, ahora haremos un grupo de estudios en tu casa

¿y por que en mi casa?

Hay esta bien, no te apures la haremos en casa de Kai

¿qué¿en casa de Kai?

Si y antes de que te vuelvas a quejar dejémoslo así, nos veríamos a la 1:00

**No puede ser, parece que todo el mundo este en contra mía, no se dan cuenta de lo que me está pasando, y yo de idiota siguiéndole la corriente y ahora que voy a hacer, no puedo verlo como si nada y menos ir a su casa . . . no, no soy un cobarde, debo demostrarle que no me importa tenerlo cerca, que seguimos siendo amigos tal y como yo lo deseo . . . .**

**Las clases terminan, todos parecen algo serios, pero a mi no debe importarme, así que solo tomo mis cosas y me dispongo a irme . . .**

Takao ¿puedo hablar contigo?

Lo siento Hiromi, por ahora no puedo

No te quitare mucho tiempo

He dicho que no –pues me he imaginado de lo que quiere hablar –lo que me quieras decir puedes decírmelo mañana

Él tiene razón Hiromi, mejor vamonos . . .

Esta bien Kai

**Han salido juntos, trato de hacer que no me moleste, finalmente ya sé la verdad, seguramente el le dirá lo que le he respondido, aunque tal vez él se burle, o la lleve a pasear a algún lado, finalmente mi respuesta no pareció afectarle . . . **

**Estando en casa trato de practicar como lo hacía antes pero todo lo que hago lo hago mal, si sigo así podría romper mi blade . . . ¿por qué me inutiliza tanto? . . . ya basta . . .sal de mi mente . . . por favor déjame en paz . . . todo lo que quiero hacer en este momento es leer su carta, sus notas, oler su aroma . . . estar cerca de él . . . no . . . no me niego . . . sé que mis conflictos internos por un largo tiempo seguirán . . . . **

**Trato de dormir, y cuando al fin lo logró me doy cuenta de que ya es de mañana y debo prepararme para salir a la casa de Kai . . . un grupo de estudios . . . en que lío me he metido . . .**

**Toco la puerta y quien me abre es Kai . . . **

Hola Taka

Buenas tardes

Pasa los demás están adentro . . .

Cuando entro encuentro que ya todos han sido fastidiados por Keni . . .

Takao que bueno que llegas, vamos a jugar Blade –dice Max

Si todo es mejor que Keni –afirma Hiromi

Son unos mal agradecidos . . . .

Lo sentimos Keni, pero eres algo pesado para las clases . . . –aclaro Ray, ahora que lo veo ya no sé ve triste¿el dolor es momentáneo¿los sentimientos no duran, eso me confirma que no debo querer a Kai si después mi amor se puede terminar como la tristeza de Ray . . .

Ni modo, al pueblo lo que pida . . .

Pero yo no traje mi blade –digo al fin

Bueno tú decide Taka, ver jugar a estos o escuchar a Keni

Esta bien creo que los veré jugar

Todos son muy crueles . . .

Bien ustedes salgan a jugar yo preparare limonada . . . –se ofrece Hiromi, obviamente por que no disfruta tanto del blade como nosotros aunque claro, yo disfruto más otras cosas . . . no quede en olvidar eso . . .

**Comienzan a jugar Ray vs Kai, después de una buena batalla gana Kai, realmente es muy buena, todos sus movimientos son perfectos . . . no ¿qué pienso, yo hablaba del blade . . . después Kai vs Max y el rubio queda aplastado por las magnificas tácticas de Kai, por ultimo Ray contra Max, aunque ya no me interesa la batalla, desvió la mirada muy seguido a algo mejor, al rostro, al torso a las piernas de Kai . . . siento que la sangre me hierve de nuevo, pero no es por deseo de venganza, creo que es por el deseo de estar con él, pero es solo eso, un absurdo deseo y nada más . . . . y mi deseo aumentará más puedo estar seguro . . .**

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA**

Ardently: quiero informar que Liz esta indispuesta en este momento así que yo daré las notas de autora. . . .

(Liz esta inconsciente y Rei amarrada)

Ardently: Bien por mi solo diría muéranse, pero debo ser un poco más profesional.

Nancy-Hiwatari-17: bueno se podría decir que tuve el placer de conocerte vía messenger, pero realmente no fue placer . . . por culpa tuya esta tonta acabo otro capitulo más y lo publico . . . .

Hisaki Raiden: niña déjame decirte que la vida no es vida sin dolor, el dolor es un sentimiento únicamente humano, los humanos creamos ese sentimiento, creamos el mismo infierno, ah y lo que esta escribe si es porquería, es más que eso, es un asco, y nada con ella es lindo por que esta amargada . . . ahora a tu yami ¿crees que eso es ser negativa? Yo soy el yami de Lzi (por así decirlo) y solo estoy aquí para causarle molestias, ni si quiera deberías tenerle lastima a Tako, Kai no le enseño nada, Takao quiso aprender ahora que se aguante . . .

May: como te puede gustar algo asi? Es muy tonto lo que ella escribe, ahora si es muy corto, no sé si eso es realmente bueno, en parte por que demuestran que esta tipa es una pesima escritora incapaz de crear alguna historia larga y así yo no tengo que leer algo tan asqueroso y a parte largo . . . ah y dejen de recomendar que actualice pronto, la que sufre soy yo no ustedes

Rei: de hecho la que sufre es ella (dice cuando al fin se quita la mordaza)

Ardently: sufre por que hay gente que es incapaz de protegerla (vuelve a taparle la boca a Rei) en fin sigo con esto entre más rápido mejor, podré comenzar a mutilar el cuerpo de esta . . .

TammyKinomiya/Hiwatari/Naegino: Que nombrecito te cargas, deberías ser un poco más original, pero en fin a mi que me importa . . . no felicites a alguien que no lo merece y por algo tan patético como esto . . . en fin ya acabe, al buen entendedor pocas palabras, dejen de leer esta porquería y consíganse algo que hacer . . . Adiós ah y muéranse . . .


	6. Capitulo VI Amor

Capitulo VI

"**AMOR"**

Comienzan a jugar Ray vs Kai, después de una buena batalla gana Kai, realmente es muy bueno, todos sus movimientos son perfectos . . . no ¿qué pienso, yo hablaba del blade . . . después Kai vs Max y el rubio queda aplastado por las magnificas tácticas de Kai, por ultimo Ray contra Max, aunque ya no me interesa la batalla, desvió la mirada muy seguido a algo mejor, al rostro, al torso, a las piernas de Kai . . . siento que la sangre me hierve de nuevo, pero no es por deseo de venganza, creo que es por el deseo de estar con él, pero es solo eso, un absurdo deseo y nada más . . . . y mi deseo aumentará más puedo estar seguro . . .

Necesito pensar en otras cosas . . .

Aquí están las limonadas

Hiromi al fin llega con algo frío para tranquilizarme, Kai y yo nos acercamos a ayudarle cuando el blade de Max sale disparado hacia nosotros, me golpea a mi, es tan fuerte el impacto que caigo sobre la charola que traía Hiromi, termino en el piso todo mojado al igual que Hiromi y Kai . . . Kai comienza a reir . . .

Maldita sea Max, ten más cuidado . . . –dice enojada Hiromi

No fue culpa mía . . . Ray fue quien embistió muy fuerte . . .

Jajaja que buena empapada nos han dado

¿No estas molesto Kai? –dice el neko

Claro que no . . . tú tampoco Taka ¿verdad? –mientras me ofrece su mano para levantarme

Pues no . . .

Cuando Kai me ayuda a levantarme su rodilla "accidentalmente" toca un lugar intimo de mi cuerpo, que prontamente endurece . . .

Taka . . . . te ves lindo mojado –me dice al oído . ..

Cállate . . .

Me separo de él rápidamente pues mi cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar a su cercanía, ¿por qué debía decirme eso al oído, recuerdo que cuando paso lo de Ray hizo algo parecido, ahora estoy convencido de que lo escuche bien aquella vez . . . estoy seguro de que dijo "eres solo mío", él siempre hace este tipo de tonterías . . . y yo solo parezco un tonto . . . al observarlo puedo verlo tan sensual, con la ropa mojada . . .

Takao deberías ir a cambiarte o pescaras un resfriado . . .

Tienes razón Hiromi, me iré a secar . . .

Esta bien te llevare al baño –se ofrece Kai

No hace falta . . . puedo encontrarlo solo

Me voy corriendo, lo que necesito ahora es estar lejos de él, alejar mis pensamientos de su cuerpo . . .

No pienso secarme, al contrario mojo mi cara, para tranquilizarme, estar con él me altera, un poco de agua no será suficiente, debo rendirme ya no quiero jugar, en verdad quiero estar con él, no sé si podré aguantar más . . .

Será mejor irme . . . –digo suspirando

No te pienso dejar ir tan fácil

**Es él, ¿qué hace aquí, está recargado en la puerta del baño con una mirada retadora y aun con su ropa mojada, lo menos que necesito ahora es estar cerca de él . . .**

no deberías entrar al baño cuando esta ocupado . . .

¿por qué no? Te recuerdo que esta es mi casa Taka

Vete o grito . . .

Hazlo si quieres acabo de pedirles a todos que se fueran y como es mi casa no se negaron . . .

Vete . . .

¿Para dejarte escapar? Ni sueñes . . .

**Te portas muy extraño, me estas asustando has comenzado a caminar hacia mi . . . cada paso que das agita mi corazón . . . hasta que al fin llegas hasta donde estoy yo . . . **

**Estoy atrapado, me acorralas con tus brazo, mientras me miras de esa forma tan extraña que siempre me llena de escalofríos . . .**

Ya no puedo esperar más . . . .-dices mientras te pegas a mi de forma sensual

¿Qué crees que haces?

Lo que ambos deseamos . . .

Mientras tu brazo izquierdo impide mi huida, tu mano derecha se pos sobre mi hombro, con una caricia lo dejas desnudo solo para acercar tus labios para recorrerlo con dulzura . . .

Detente . . .

No, la paciencia no es una de mis virtudes . . .

Tus besos se tornan más desesperados, venciendo mi resistencia . . . me acomodo entre tus brazos, me dejo amar, siento como un calor nace y se expande por todo mi cuerpo . . .

No sé si es por el azúcar de la limonada pero sabes dulce . . . Taka

Tus manos bajan aun más, pero tus labios dejan mi cuello y mis hombros . . . recuperas un poco el aliento, aprovechando para mirarme; parece regresar a ti la ternura . . .

Te amo Taka

Tus palabras me parecen una petición para besarme, acción que efectúas sin miedo . . . Profundizas más en mi boca, es como si trataras de robarme el alma con ese beso, es una delicia que antes ya había probado, pero que no tuve oportunidad de disfrutar como ahora lo hago, pues me entrego al beso, pero de pronto detienes caricias y rompes el beso . . . yo estoy presa de tus brazo en silencio y aturdido . . . Me mira como esperando a que yo actué . . .

¿Qué deseas de mi? –dije en cuanto recupere el aliento

ya lo puse en la carta, quiero oírte rogar por mis brazos, tus suplicas a mis besos, tu derrota ante el amor que te profeso . . .

Y yo ya te había dicho que no podíamos ser nada más que amigos . . .

Deja de ser necio Taka

Entiende que no quiero un dueño . . .

Pero yo si, no te ofrezco un carcelero, te ofrezco un prisionero, no quiero un esclavo es por eso que mi corazón te eligió . . . si quieres que sea tu perro tu conviértete en mi Dios . . .

Deja de decir tonterías . . . déjame

No, si supiera que no me amas te dejaría pero en tus acciones haz dicho otra cosa . . .

Por favor déjame . . . no quiero esto

Yo tampoco quiero que sea así, quiero amarte con tu permiso, pero eres muy terco . . .

¿Lo que deseas es solo mi cuerpo?

Si –contestas descaradamente –pero en parte por que el lleva ocultos los secretos de tu vida, de tu corazón . . . –**lentamente acercas tu rostro al mío, tu expresión es más tierna, tu sonrisa cálida, veo lo hermoso que eres hasta que me besas, esta vez es un beso lento, si que por ello pierda su pasión** –yo quiero que tus secretos sean míos . . . . por que . . . te amo

A pesar de que tengo miedo, no puedo resistirme más, mi cuerpo se debilita al sentirte tan cerca y pierdo cordura al oírte decir "te amo"

Dímelo . . . –dices entre el beso –dime que también me amas . . .

Su petición se oye tan sensual, tan lindo, ¿pero en verdad debo decirte? De pronto vuelves a romper el beso . . .

Dímelo . . . quiero oírte decirlo . . .

El rubor invade mis mejillas y mi cuerpo no soporta la separación cada parte de mi lo necesita, ¿lo quiero? ¿será realmente esto lo que deseo? ¿podrá funcionar? Y si es por el deseo de amar, tal vez me he estado engañando, yo no puedo amar . . . no . . . no quiero . . .

No quiero –dije con una voz casi impersivible

¿?

No . . . ¡no quiero! –dije con una voz más fuerte –yo no quiero, no tienes derecho a tocarme, eres un vanidosos si creíste que te amaba . . . no me interesas ni me interesaras nunca ¿por qué no puedes entenderlo?

Después de eso el silencio cubrió el lugar; poco a poco mis lágrimas recorren mi rostro, tus brazos me liberan, me das la espalda, no te mueves, no haces nada . . .

Lo siento, tendrás que volver solo a casa, ya conoces la salida . . . será mejor que nos veamos mañana en la escuela . . .

**Sales sin mirarme, yo me dejo caer en el suelo y sigo sollozando . . . No puedo creer que dijera eso, un no estoy seguro de nada, creo que te lastime . . . pero es lo mejor. . . Salgo de tu casa con la seguridad de que no me topare contigo . . . Llego a mi casa y tratando de no pensar en nada me obligo a dormir . . .**

**Al fin es Lunes, hoy voy a verlo, no sé si podré soportarlo . . . **

**Me levanto sin ánimos voy al baño y me miro al espejo, por primera vez no soy solo una silueta o una sombra, al fin soy un reflejo, pero no soy solo eso, puedo ver en mis ojos tristeza . . . al fin veo vida en mi ser . . . aunque vida muy triste . . .**

**Camino al mismo sitio que otros días, pero hay algo diferente, la gente se disculpa cuando chocan conmigo, hay algunos niños que me sonríen, nunca había notado eso en la gente, no sabía que las personas eran así, es como si por primera vez viera que el cielo es azul . . . **

**Llego a la escuela y por primera vez soy yo quien saludo a mis compañeros y amigos, y a una muy sorprendida Hiromi . . .**

¿y ese milagro?

¿cual milagro?

No olvídalo, déjalo así -dijo con una risita -ya me imagino por que andas de buen humor

**No puedo evitar el sonrojo en mi rostro al entender a lo que se refería . . .**

Bueno eso no es lo único raro, Kai tampoco ha llegado, seguro que se la paso muy bien ayer -dijo aun burlándose

**Me siento sin decir nada, miro el asiento vació, es raro que el falte . . . será por lo que paso ayer . . . no él no es un cobarde como para no querer verme . . . me estoy preocupando demás . . .**

Las clases pasan y me inquiero, todos preguntas por Kai, pero no hay respuesta, incluso Hiromi no sabe la razón . . . yo solo me la imagino . . .

Me hace mucha falta, lo extraño . . . finalmente él era mi amigo . . .

**Llegó a mi casa, esta tan sola y vacía como cuando murió mi abuelo, pero siento como el frío la rodea, antes de conocer el calor de tu cuerpo nunca note este frío . . . **

**Como sin ganas, ninguna cosa que toque mi boca se compara con el delicioso sabor de la tuya . . . No puedo olvidarte, incluso en la ducha mientras el agua recorre mi cuerpo recuerdo como tus manos seguían la trayectoria del agua . . . y al dormir, siento que en verdad estoy solo . . . **

Toda la semana me dirigí a toda prisa a la escuela, deseando verte en tu lugar, sonriendo, llamándome Taka . . . pero no estabas ahí, en sábado y tu lugar también estaba frío, igual que mi casa, igual que yo . . .

Tako ¿estas bien? –pregunto Hiromi al verme tan pensativo

¿por qué no debería de estarlo?

Bueno pues es que Kai no ha venido y pensé que era por que tú . . .

Pues no pienses nada, lo que le pase a Kai no es mi asunto

Bueno yo creí que después del Domingo ustedes ya se entendían . . .

Tampoco creas, no es de mi interés la vida de Kai, si tanto te preocupa ve a verlo . . .

Créeme que tengo ganas de ir, pero estoy segura de que no soy la persona que él quiere ver, además tu también te mueres por verlo, te conozco desde hace tanto, veo en tus ojos cuanto lo extrañas . . .

¡Ya basta! –dije molesto –a ti no te importa, si no dejas de molestar es mejor que te largues y te alejes de mi . . .

No, ya se acabo la buena Hiromi, te aprecio mucho, eres mi amigo . . . siempre me quedo callada por miedo a perderte . . . todos lo hacemos . . . pero te estas haciendo daño . . . y como tu amiga no puedo permitir tu sufrimiento ni el de él . . . por favor date cuenta . . . deja de comportarte como un idiota . . .

¡Ya cállate! –grite y sin pensar en lo que hacia le di una bofetada –lo-lo . . . lo siento Hiromi

El dolor de tu mano no se compara con el que me causan tus palabras –lo que dice se parece a lo que me dijo Kai –pero es mi culpa, por que aun siendo así eres mi amigo, no importa lo que pase, yo siempre te voy a ayudar, de eso se trata querer a alguien . . . no importan ni los malos ni los buenos momentos solo el cariño . . .yo solo quiero tu bien . . .

Ella es muy buena, ella me quiere, al igual que todos los demás, soy un idiota solo les hago daño, siendo que también los quiero . . . Hiromi tiene razón no importa lo bueno o lo malo solo el cariño . . . habrá felicidad y tristeza, habrá lagrimas y risas, dolor y todo lo demás, pero lo que importa es el tamaño de su cariño . . . no soporto más, no digo nada, tomo mis cosas y salgo corriendo, llego a mi casa llorando, antes del martes de la semana pasada no había nada en mi, ni odio, ni cariño, nada, era solo un ser que caminaba por que tenía energía para hacerlo, a la fecha he sonreído, llorado, gritado, golpeado, querido, y por sobre todo me he enamorado . . . .

**Me he pasado toda la mañana y tarde llorando, son tantos los sentimientos que están reunidos en mi cuerpo, la culpa, la tristeza, el dolor, todos esos sentimientos que cuando se presentan pareciera que te quisieran arrancar la vida . . . mis fuerza se escapan con cada lagrima, mis ojos ya no aguantan más, necesitan descansar . . . me preparo para dormir, me quito el pantalón para quedar solo en boxer y me pongo una de las playeras más delgadas que tengo, dejo mi gorra a un lado de la cama . . . pero a pesar de estar cansada no duermo, sigo pensando en todo lo que me ha pasado y sobre todo sigo pensando en él . . . Acepto que le temo, que no quiero enamorarme, aun no estoy listo, pero no puedo estar lejos de él, aunque no sé si mi amor por él sea suficiente como para no llorar, como para evitar que sufra . . .**

**Sigo pensando en eso cuando mi celular suena, es un mensaje de Hiromi . . . **

_Hola Takao._

_No te sientas mal, yo estoy bien, pero debes pensar en lo que te dije . . . no importa lo bueno o lo malo, lo que importa es el cariño . . . Ya sabes que hacer_

**No importa si lloro o llego a odiarlo sé que debo estar con él . . . Sin pensarlo salgo de la cama, aun sin vestirme, me pongo solo mi gorra y me preparo a salir . . . no me importa nada solo quiero verlo . . . al salir de mi casa noto que llueve, pero un poco de agua no me detendrá . . . cuando comienzo a correr choco contra un cuerpo más grande que el mío . . . inevitablemente caigo al piso y mi gorra igual . . . al abrir mis ojos veo una bella sonrisa . . . **

No cabe duda que eres un distraído Taka –dices riendo un poco -¿estas bien Taka?

¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Pues no te vi en la escuela hoy así que vine a verte . . . –me tomas de la mano, me levantas y en seguida recoges mi gorra . . .

¿Fuiste a la escuela hoy?

Si, aunque llegue un poco tarde –colocas mi gorra en su lugar –aun me sentía un poquito mal en la mañana así que me costo trabajo levantarme . . . pero ahora ya me siento mejor . . . ¿quién pensaría que me enfermaría por no cambiarme la ropa mojada el domingo?

Estabas enfermo por eso faltaste . . . –comienzo a llorar, pero son lagrimas de alegría y tranquilidad por que estas bien . . .

Dejándome llevar por este sentimiento de paz, te abrazo mientras sigo llorando, correspondes mi abrazo para después cargarme sorpresivamente para entrar a mi casa juntos

Bájame Kai –pido al estar dentro

No –me acercas más a tu cuerpo –eres tan cálido

¡Bájameee! –pido antes de que me beses

Acceden al verme tan rojo, pero aun cuando mis pies están en el piso estas muy cerca de mi mirándome . . .

¿Me extrañaste?

Pues no

No mientas . . . estoy seguro de que querías verme . . .

Pues no, creí haberte aclarado eso el domingo, ¿por qué no entiendes?

Lo único que entendí es que tenías miedo . . . no quería forzarte a nada así que te deje solo . . . si me quedaba cerca no podría detenerme de nuevo . . .

¿Entonces no te importo?

No, solo lo hice por ti . . . ¿no me digas que pensaste que faltaba a la escuela por lo herido que estaba?

No, yo . . . no . . . –digo apenado

Mira ahora quien es el vanidoso, ¿crees que por esas palabras me iba a dejar vencer?

No digo nada . . . ya no aguanto la situación, al mal paso darle prisa . . . te rodeo con mis brazos y tu vuelves a corresponderme

No quiero ser un autoritario contigo . . . pero cuando eres mansito es mejor . . . –dices sonriente, tras un tiempo así abrazados, bajas mas tus manos y comienzas a explorar lentamente mi cuerpo – así vestido y con esa gorrita luces infantil . . .

Cállate . . . si no te gusta me cambiare . . .

Te suelto para subir a mi cuarto, me siento muy apenado, pero estoy feliz . . . me miro al espejo, al fin veo una persona en mi reflejo, ya no estoy vacío . . . compruebo que tienes razón, me veo muy infantil, excepto por que la ropa al estar humedad muestra cada línea de mi cuerpo . . . mi boxer también se a pegado a mi entrepierna, y deja ver un pequeño bulto producido por las caricias que me diste hace un momento . . . que vergüenza, deje que me viera así . . .

Tardas mucho Taka

¿Qué demonios haces aquí, esta vez estas en mi casa, no debes entrar sin mi permiso . . .

Deberías ser más amable con un invitado

Pero si no te sales no me puedo cambiar . . .

Es que . . . ya lo pensé bien y mejor te ayudo a cambiarte de ropa . . . o al menos a quitártela . . .

Te acercas rápidamente, me acercas a ti . . .

Tu aroma es tan dulce . . . eres el manjar que tanto deseo probar . . . –me besas en el cuello –te ves delicioso, indefenso, tan tierno . . .

Te alejas de mi cuello sin saber que tu aroma me embriaga aun más . . .

Retomemos lo del domingo . . . ¿te parece? . . . Te amo . . . –sin perder más tiempo me besas con tu pasión acostumbrada -¿y tú?

Mmm . . . yo . . . te amo . . . –dije perdiendo miedo y vergüenza – y mucho

Ja . . . ya lo sabía

Es lo último que dices mientras tus labios se pierden en mi cuello, tus manos comienzan a quitarme el boxer, cuando al fin me lo quitas lo tiras al suelo, tus labios recorren mi torso formando un camino de besos desde mi cuello hasta donde antes estaba mi boxer . . .

Recuéstate –pide jadeante . .

Pero . . . yo

Vamos no tengas miedo, te prometo que todo estará bien . . .

Pero tú ya estas acostumbrado a este tipo de cosas . . . en cambio yo . . .

Te equivocas Taka . . . nunca encontré a nadie que despertara estos sentimientos y deseos en mi . . .

Entonces ¿por qué estas tan seguro?

Por que realmente quiero estar contigo por siempre . . . sé que todo tiene un inicio y un fin, pero deseo que lo nuestro dure mucho . . . sé que soné muy cursi pero solo tú eres capaz de hacerme decir esas cosas . . . . ahora ¿te recuestas si o no?

**Dices mientras retiras las sabanas de mi cama . . . en silencio accedo, me recuesto con nerviosismo, cierro los ojos . . . siento tu peso sobre mi cuerpo, tu torso esta descubierto, tu respiración agitada . . . mmm . . . tus manos me sueltan, entreabro los ojos para saber el porque de tu interrupción, pero solo puedo ver que te has quitado toda tu ropa y me liberas de mi playera para luego cubrirme con la sabana más delgada, seguidamente te vuelves a colocar sobre mi . . . nuestros miembros se están rozando aunque separados por la delgada tela, siento como estas excitado . . . metes tu mano bajo la tela, buscando provocarme placer . . . recorres mi cuerpo hasta que encuentras la zona que necesita de tus atenciones, comienzas a acariciar, de arriba a bajo, yo absorbe el aroma de tu cuerpo con besos, el mismo aroma de cuando me acaricie por primera vez . . . pero te detienes, vuelves a sacar tus manos . . .**

Ni si quiera yo soy pacas de profanar tanta belleza . . .

Vuelves a besarme, a posar tus manos en mi cuerpo, pero entre nuestras pieles esta la sabana separándonos, al principio tus caricias me relajaban, pero en poco tiempo siento la necesitad de sentir tu cuerpo . . . siento tu deseo . . . sin embargo te alejas, dedicas la ultima caricia, me miras y depositas un dulce beso en mi frente . . .

Lo siento . . .pero incluso yo debo respetar la pureza de mi ángel . . .

Kai . . .

Tranquilo Taka, por hoy me haz hecho muy feliz, pero aun no es momento . . .

¿por qué?

Por que aun no estas listo Taka, no te preocupes, debes darte un poco de tiempo . . . prefiero esperar un poco más . . .

Kai . . .

Pero al menos esta noche quiero dormir a tu lado, me es suficiente aspirar el aroma angelical que tienes hasta el amanecer

Yo también quiero que te quedes conmigo . . .

Tomas el espacio en mi cama . . . nos cubres con el resto de las mantas . . . y aunque en verdad deseo estar contigo esta noche, sé que lo haces por mi bien . . . aunque tanta excitación por un momento me mata . . . poco a poco me relajo hasta quedarme dormido . . . Dentro de mis sueños sentí como proporcionabas a mi cuerpo pequeños besos y ligeras caricias para no despertarme . . . aunque deseas poseerme eres capaz de detenerte por amor a mi . . . amor de verdad . . . que deliciosos son mis sueños a tu lado . . .

**La luz del sol pega en mi rostro haciendo que me despierte, es sin duda es el domingo más hermoso de mi vida, disfruto cada minuto mirándote aun dormido, mientras me acorruco en tus brazos . . .**

Taka –dices entre sueños con los ojos entre abiertos

Aquí estoy Kai . . .

Te amo Taka . . .

Yo más

**Vuelves a cerrar tus ojos ante mi respuesta . . . . deseo ver mi reflejo en tus ojos, así que decido en que ya es hora de que despiertes para mirarme . . . te beso con pasión hasta que tu cuerpo reacciona, y tus brazos me aprietan más entre ellos . . .**

Buenos días Taka –dijiste al terminar el beso

Buenos días . . .

Taka . . .

¿Qué?

Que delicioso amanecer ¿no te parece?

Si

Ah, dormí muy bien

Yo también, pero ya es hora de levantarnos . . .

Hay Taka no me vengas con eso, si tu siempre te quedas en cama hasta tarde . . .

Pues si, pero no podemos pasar todo el día en la cama . . .

¿quieres apostar?

Pero no hay tiempo debemos ponernos al corriente en la escuela, además deje de entrenar hace un montón, deberíamos aprovechar el tiempo . . .

Desde ahora todo el tiempo del mundo es para nosotros . . . si no te basta con el tuyo puedes tomar también el mío ¿esta bien?

Pues . . . claro que si

**Me tranquilizó en tus brazos, sigo disfrutando de tu calidez, desde ahora en adelante mi hogar no será frío, por que al fin he encontrado a la persona capaz de enseñarme que el vivir es hermoso . . . . desde hoy en adelante aprenderé de ti . . .**

♥☼жFIN ж☼♥

Fapermaleeson and Songmerrylee Forever

Derechos Reservados para Producciones Son Melee.

Elizabeth Hernández Blanco

Dedicado a Nancy Hiwatari y a May

Inspirado en: Ernesto León Huazo Luna

Versión Beyblade de MINERVA

**Coladas:**

**Ardently Hikawa Gold Rei Luz Son Melee Minerva Andrea**

**Notas de la Autora**

Aun en escena esta Liz completamente inconsciente con bastantes chichones causados por los golpes de Ardently, quien aburrida de usar a Liz como balón de futbol decide dormir una pequeña siesta.

Rei aprovecha esa oportunidad y saca su arma especial, la convierte en navaja y corta sus ataduras . . .

Rei: Liz-san, Liz-san, no te preocupes todo estará bien . . .

Ardently: ya era hora de que te desataras . . . ya me estaba aburriendo . . .

Rei: que no estabas dormida?

Ardently: claro que no, pero estoy tan aburrida que te deje escapar . . . es momento de divertirme

Rei: pues esta vez no te resultara tan fácil

Ardently: vamos piratucha no eres difícil de vencer

Rei: eso lo veremos pero antes debemos agradecer el review que llego

Ardently: para que, es patético que esta tipa solo reciba un review

Rei: en un día esta bien

Ardently: acéptalo tienes una ama mediocre, una vida patética, un novio horroroso, por que no te das un tiro . . .

Rei: Ruffy no es horroroso, esta vez si morirás . . . .

Ardently: jajajaja, ok momento de pelear

Rei: espera . . . agradece antes. . .

Ardently: ok, ok . . .

Reiko Asamiya: claro que Takao es un idiota, más con lo que escribió esta otra idiota, en pozas palabras el fic es una idiotez, en fin cómprate una vida y deja de leer lo que esta escribe . . .

Nancy: de nueva cuenta es solo tu culpa de que esta porquería este arriba . . . por que no dejas de alentar a esta imbecil

Rei: ya basta Ardently, no debes insultar a las lectoras de Liz . . .

Ardently: pues ven y cállame . . .

**Rei convierte su arma esta vez en una espada . . .**

Ardently: una espada . . . que primitiva eres . . . en fin seguiré tu juego . . .

**Ardently tambien saca una espada pero esta es mucho más majestuosa y brillante que la de Rei**

Ardently: esto es una espada, y puede mejorar, espada de fuego te convoco (la espada comienza a arder)

**La batalla comienza . . . . **

**Liz medio despierta**

Liz: Les agradezco haber leído mi historia, nos vemos en mi siguiente Fic, por favor, recen por mi . . .


	7. Capitulo VII Vida

**Capitulo VII**

"**Vida"**

**Me tranquilizó en tus brazos, sigo disfrutando de tu calidez, desde ahora en adelante mi hogar no será frío, por que al fin he encontrado a la persona capaz de enseñarme que el vivir es hermoso . . . . desde hoy en adelante aprenderé de ti . . . nuestro descanso fue interrumpido por visitantes no previstos, nos vestimos rápidamente, te quedas mirando desde la ventana de mi cuarto, mientras yo abro la puerta . . . .**

Buenos días Takao

Hiromi, Keni ¿qué hacen aquí?

Vamos a la casa de Kai a ver como sigue, nos dijo que anduvo un poco enfermo, así que queremos ver si no decayó . . . –contesto Hiromi

¿Vienes con nosotros Takao?

No lo creo chicos, tengo cosas que hacer . . .

Vamos Takao, es nuestro amigo, no seas holgazán . . . –insistió Keni

En serio no puedo quede con alguien más . . .

Mentiroso ¿con quien más pudiste quedar? –Keni resulta ser algo obstinado a veces

Keni no insistas, mejor vamonos ya y no perdamos nuestro tiempo aquí –Hiromi parece saber con quien tengo compromisos

Pero ¿lo vas a apoyar Hiromi? Es obvio que es un holgazán por eso no quiere ir . . .

Te digo que no, realmente tengo otros asuntos pendientes

Vamos no le insistas más, además no voy a estar en casa –dijo Kai, quien cínicamente salió del cuarto . . .

K-kai ¿qué haces aquí tan temprano, ¿esa es la misma ropa que traías ayer? Eso solo significa una cosa . . . . –dijo Keni

Así es –sonreíste –gracias por preocuparse por mi, pero créanme que hoy estoy mejor que nunca, ahora si no les molesta Taka y yo tenemos mucho que hacer . . .

Cerró la puerta dejando a un Keni con una cara de miedo o vergüenza aun no lo sé, yo también me sentía muy avergonzado, aun no estoy listo para que nuestra relación se hiciera pública y es que a penas ayer empezamos esto, no sé si se pueda llamar relación . . .

Kai Baka ¿por qué hiciste eso?

¿hacer que?

¿cómo que qué? Te parece poco salir frente a los demás de esa forma tan repentina, pensarán que tú y yo . . . –la cara se me pone roja de tan solo pensarlo

¿estuvimos juntos toda la noche? Y que no fue así

pues si, pero no hicimos nada malo

Amarse no es algo malo Taka, ahora deja de preocuparte, ellos son nuestros amigos debían saber que eres mi koi

No sé si mi cara pueda ponerse aun más roja, tan solo de pensar en lo que esa palabra significa

¿koi?

Si, ¿es que no quieres serlo?

Claro que quiero . . . pero no sé como hacerlo

Tranquilo Taka no se nace con ese conocimiento, por ahora solo te diré lo básico, en una pareja debe haber primero mucho amor, también respeto y fidelidad, por ahora con que sepas eso basta, poco a poco irás aprendiendo . . .

Esta bien

Bueno ahora prepárate

¿para que?

Para que salgamos, pienso presumirle al mundo que eres mío . . . . –dices con un semblante de alegría y orgullo

Tonto, No soy un trofeo

Ya lo sé, pero no puedo esperar a que todos sepan que te amo . . .

Otra vez guardo silencio, por que tiene que ser tan raro este chico, ¿por qué tiene siempre que vencerme con sus palabras o miradas, ¿desde ahora en adelante todo será así, espero no tomar decisiones equivocadas . . .

Todo el domingo nos la pasamos jugando como siempre, entre juegos, bromas pesadas, peleas divertidas, compramos comida, como viejos amigos, creo que nadie se imagino que este chico me trae loco . . . sin embargo nada más paso este día, después de divertirnos, me llevaste de regreso a mi casa un solo beso de despedida y te marchaste sonriendo como pocas veces . . . . toda la noche pienso en ti, mis sueños son tuyos, sueño en que me amas y mueres por estar conmigo . . . pero esta vez con la seguridad de que aun cuando despierte seguirá siendo verdad . . .

Cuando llega el lunes y debo ir a la escuela, me preparo como es normal, pero esta vez me siento muy animado, tomo algunas flores del jardín, espero que a Hiromi le gusten, ahora entiendo perfectamente por que actuaban raro ella y Kai, él le hablo de sus sentimientos por mi y ella como buena amiga lo ayudo a atraparme . . . en mi camino saludo a todo aquel que pasa junto a mi, algunos me toman de a loco y sieguen su camino, tal vez a ellos nadie les haya enseñado a ser felices, que pena por ellos . . .

Llego a la escuela, saludo a todos, entrego las flores a Hiromi junto con un abrazo y ella los acepta sonriente . . . mi alegría no es mentira, mi entusiasmo ya no es actuación, mi sonrisa ya no es fingida . . .

buenos días Taka-chan

Bu-buenos días Kai

¿por qué nadie me dice que pasa? ¿ya no me quieren dentro del grupo?

¿a que te refieres Max?-pregunta Ray

Primero Takao actuaba extraño, después te veo a ti salir con Ly de una manera poco amistosa, Hiromi recibe flores y se burla de Keni que no quiere mirar a nadie y ahora Kai le dice a Takao Taka-chan ¿qué le pasa al mundo? . . . –dice Max

¿es que no lo entiendes? –dice Hiromi –es más que obvio lo que pasa con todos

pues yo no sé nada y exijo una explicación . . .

Taka ya tiene koibito

Takao no me digas que tú también eres como Ray y Ly

¿Eres retrazado o que? Claro que si –Hiromi no pudo esperar a que yo contestara

Bueno . . . creo que esta bien . . . pero ¿quién es el afortunado?

Si vuelves a hacer una pregunta estupida Max, tendre que golpearte –dices mientras te acercas y tomas mi mano, sonríes y haces que me ponga rojo, al igual que Keni y Max

¿Tú Kai?

Pues si ¿a quien esperabas? –interviene de nuevo Hiromi –así que háganse a la idea de ahora en adelante

Por mi no hay problema –contesta Ray, pero se acerca a Kai diciéndole algo al oído, Kai sonríe y como siempre yo no me entero . . .

Después de mi vergonzosa presentación con mis amigos, donde yo no tuve derecho a hablar, me preparo para lo que sigue ahora, amarlo dentro de una relación . . .

Notas de Autora

Liz: mis notas de autora ya no son lo mismo sin ellas ;o; por favor no quiero andar sola, y si lo voy a estar al menos déjenme salir de aquí, o tráiganme comida lo que sea . . . ya comencé a desbrayar tanto que seguí escribiendo ENSEÑAME esta es la continuación es muy breve pero les aseguro más dentro de poco . . . . cuídense SAYONARA


	8. Capitulo VIII Juntos

Capitulo VIII

"Juntos"

**Después de la vergonzosa presentación con mis amigos, donde yo no tuve derecho a hablar, me preparo para lo que sigue ahora, amarlo dentro de una relación . . .**

**Aunque creo que no capte muy bien lo que era una relación, la verdad es que el tiempo avanza pero nosotros no, ya terminamos la preparatoria, empezamos la Universidad, pero nuestro noviazgo aun parece más amistad que otra cosa . . . recuerdo que aquellos días cuando te me declaraste e intentabas ganar mi aceptación, eras más "cariñoso", más "cálido", por no decir "ecchi" o "hentai", creí que cuando fuéramos novios no me dejarías en paz, pero eres tan maduro como siempre, si haz cambiado esa forma fría por una más alegre y me gusta, pero aun eres el más maduro de nosotros, sé que me amas y todo, pero no sé si esto se llame noviazgo, talvez yo resulte ser el "ecchi" no, no creo, pero me pregunto si las parejas hacen algo más que comer juntos en casa y jugar debes en cuando fuera de ella, creo que lo que más romántico que haces es llamarme Taka-chan . . . ¿eso basta para mantener vivo el amor?**

¿Pasa algo Taka?

No, nada

No mientas haz estado muy callado todo el camino, ¿no estas emocionado por el torneo?

**Es verdad, estoy en un coche contigo vamos rumbo a un torneo "publicitario", como aun seguimos siendo campeones mundiales seguimos teniendo muchos seguidores, todos mis fans creen que somos los mejores amigos, pero no se imaginan que nuestra unión es de amor . . . pero el próximo torneo no se me apetece tanto como tú . . .**

Claro que si

¿pero?

No hay ningún pero . . .

**Me conoces muy bien, a veces tengo miedo de que sepas exactamente lo que pienso, ¿qué tal si sabes de mis deseos de estar más cerca de ti, que vergüenza . . . pero no debo mantener la calma, sé que no es bueno actuar, pero tampoco es bueno ser un pervertido . . .**

**Cuando llegamos al torneo hacemos lo nuestro jugar . . . no hay contrincante alguno que se comparé contigo, cada uno de tus movimientos a mejorado, tú siempre has aceptado que yo soy el mejor beyluchador, pero estoy seguro que con facilidad podrías vencerme . . . yo resulte también ser un fan tuyo, por que aparte de amarte te admiro muchísimo, y admirar al Gran Kai Hiwatari no es algo malo, pero el resto de sus fans siempre son molestos, si por ellos fuera te secuestrarían, y más ahora que siempre sonríes, pero espero que esa sonrisa sea solo para mi . . . **

**El torneo termina y nos dedicamos a dar autógrafos, de vez en cuando siento esa ya tan conocida mirada tuya que me traspasa el cuerpo, hasta que de pronto volteo a verte y ya no estas, haz desaparecido entre la gente . . . **

**He buscado por todo el lugar y no te encuentro, estoy cansado, antes de seguir con mi búsqueda voy a comprar algo de beber, y muy cerca de la maquina de bebidas, en un pasillo oscuro te veo con otra persona . . . una chica . . . supongo que te estará pidiendo un autógrafo . . . seguramente te viniste a esconder de los fans aquí, pero ella te atrapo . . .**

Por favor Kai-san

Te he dicho que no

Pero yo te amo

Eso no me importa, nada entre nosotros puede ser . . .

¿por qué?

**Están discutiendo, no alcanzo a oír gran cosa, pero si la parte donde dijo que te amaba, vuelvo a sentir celos, pero no eres capaz de traicionarme . . . pienso eso cuando la chica se arroja en sus brazos y te besa . . . **

Te dije que no lo hicieras –dice en cuanto pudiste romper el beso

Pero . . . ¿a caso no lo disfrutaste?

Por supuesto que no, no quiero volverte a ver y olvídate del club de fans ya no eres miembro . . .

**A pesar de que la sangre me hierve me controlo, sé que no querías recibir ese beso . . .**

No puede hacerme eso Kai-san, no después de lo que hemos pasado

Tú y yo no teníamos más que un trato, un solo día, una sola cita, un solo beso, no debes aprovecharte . . . ahora márchate . . . no quiero verte más . . .

**¿Qué han pasado juntos, ¿cuál día, ¿qué cita? ¿qué beso, esta vez no hierve mi sangre pero si me duele el corazón . . .**

Taka ¿qué haces aquí? –dice en cuanto me ve

Vine a avisarte que ya es hora de irnos . . .

Taka puedo explicarlo . . .

Más tarde Kai . . . por favor solo vamonos

**Todo el camino finjo estar dormido para que él no diga nada, por ahora no quiero escucharlo, extendí lo que pasaba con Hiromi, ¿pero esto tiene explicación? . . . yo creo que no . . . llegamos a mi casa . . . me bajas cargando del coche, y aun en tus brazos me llevas hasta mi recamara . . . ese lugar donde me has besado y dormido conmigo, (solo dormido xD) me recuestas, me besas con dulzura para comenzar a acariciarme . . . hoy hace unas hora me moría por estar cerca de ti . . . pero ahora mi cuerpo no hace más que tensarse . . . **

Cuanto tiempo más jugaras a estar dormido Taka

Hasta que te vallas –digo aun con los ojos cerrados

Taka –se levanta y se sienta en la cama –sé que me viste con ella, pero créeme que nada hay entre ella y yo

Los vi besarse, creí que tú no deseabas eso beso, pero cuando aceptaste que antes saliste con ella todo cambio

Taka sabes que te amo

¿y? Eso no quita que la hayas besado

Pareces una esposa celosa

¿qué esperabas? Soy tu koi –digo mientras que por el enojo me enderezo quedando sentado . . .

Claro que lo eres, pero esa cita fue solo un trato, no tienes por que enojarte

¿Qué cosa es tan importante como para hacer un trato así?

La cosa más importante para mi

Dímela tal vez justifique tu falta

Obviamente fue por ti

¿crees que a mi me hace feliz que salgas con alguien más?

Taka, escúchame, esa chica es la presidenta de mi club de fans

¿y que merece trato especial?

No Taka, ella se entero de que tú y yo somos novios, quería publicarlo en revistas internacionales . . .

¿Te avergüenzas ahora se mi?

Nunca lo he hecho, pero creí que podría afectarte, aun no hemos sabido nada de tu padre, solo que sigue vivo, él podría regresar, no sabemos como reaccionara cuando se entere de que ahora sales con un chico, además afectaría un poco tu vida social . . . y mucho chicos podrían lanzársete . . .

No me importa los demás Kai, ya no me importa creí que deseabas decirles a todos que me amabas . . .

Taka, solo quiero lo mejor para ti, por eso debo tragarme las ganas de besarte en publico, los celos, todo, incluso las ganas de hacerte mío . . . –en cuanto dice eso ambos nos quedamos callados . . . –lo siento Taka, no debí decir eso . .

¿tienes celos de mi?

A veces quisiera meterte en una caja para que nadie más que yo pudiera mirarte . . .

Kai . . .no es bueno esconderse, tú me estas enseñando la vida, sé que haz hecho todo para que nada me lastime, pero . . . a veces hay que arriesgarse, más cuando ese riesgo vale la pena

Taka . . . perdóname, te he tratado como un chiquillo

**Aun sentados en la cama me acerco a ti aprovechando que yo estoy arriba para abrazarte estando tú de espaldas . . . deslizo una de mis manos por tu abdomen y debes en cuando bajo un poco más, para motivarte . . . **

No te preocupes Kai, ya está todo bien . . . solo hazme un favor . . . ya no te detengas por mi . . . no es bueno guardar lo que uno siente

Es eso . . . o no soy él único que ha estado soportando . . .

No soy un pervertido como tú . . .

No soy un pervertido simplemente tú eres delicioso . . . –tomas la mano que acaricia tu abdomen y la jalas para que yo caiga en tus brazos, estando en ellos comienzas a besarme . . .

Kai

¿dime?

Vivamos juntos . . . ¿si? - rompes el beso para mirarme impresionado

¿vivir juntos? ¿hablas en serio Taka?

Si

Pues entonces no se diga más mañana empezaremos a vivir juntos . . .

**Me preparo para recibir sus labios nuevamente, pero él solo me recuesta en la cama, con mi tradicional beso de buenas noches en mi frente para después caminar hacia la puerta . . .**

¿a dónde vas Kai?

¿cómo que ha donde? Debo preparar todo para mudarme ahora mismo

pero . . . –digo algo frustrado

No te apures mañana habrá tiempo para eso . . .

**Después de que aprendí lo que es amar, he decidido recuperar todo el tiempo que perdí, Kai dice que no debo ir muy rápido pero no puedo esperar más . . . .**

NOTAS DE AUTORA

Liz: extraño que alguien me diga que esto es basura ;o; Ardently regresa, extraño los cañonazos de Rei, la ternura de Luz y la dulzura de Melee, incluso extraño a Andrea . . . snif, snif, pero en fin resignación . . . les agradezco la paciencia y todo, se que es un asco pero ya ni modo, ojala les guste. . . y para todas aquellas que se quedaron con ganas de lemon ya veré si en el próximo capitulo . . . que yo creo va a ser el ultimo . . .

A por cierto quiero agradecer a Oro-san por su review, me alegra que me haya tomado en cuanta para leerme, ya que antes he oido hablar de usted . . .

Además quiero decirles a todas aquellas que me han dado su apoyo y seguido mis historias créanme que me siento honrada de que chicas como ustedes lean lo que escribo y espero no decepcionarlas con mi trabajo . . .

CUÍDENSE MUCHO

SAYONARA

Jet-chan, esta vez si te acepto el collar, necesito salir de aquí o comer algo . . .

-


	9. Capitulo IX Dificultad

**Capitulo IX**

**"Dificultad"**

**Después de que aprendí lo que es amar, he decidido recuperar todo el tiempo que perdí, Kai dice que no debo ir muy rápido pero no puedo esperar más . . . . quiero que mi amor con él este completo . . . quiero ser solo para él y que él sea solo para mi . . .**

**Dormí muy poco, pues toda la noche me la pase pensando en que pronto lo tendría para siempre junto a mi, e incluso desperté muy temprano, ansioso de verlo . . . Alguien toca mi puerta y abro la puerta ilusionado . . . pero al abrirla solo puedo ver a Hiromi . . . **

Ohayo Takao-kun

Ah Hola Hiromi

Yo también estoy feliz de verte Takao

Lo siento Hiromi, es que creí que eras . . .

Si lo sé, creíste que era Kai, vamos ¿no me digas que viene tan temprano a verte?

Lo que pasa es que hoy . . .

Comenzamos a vivir juntos –dijo un recién llegado . . .

Kai –se impresiono Hiromi -¿en serio van a vivir juntos?

Claro que si, ahora siempre estaremos juntos . . .

Son unos pervertidos que son otra cosa . . .

Eso no es verdad T/T

¿Envidia o coraje Hiromi?

Créeme ninguna de las dos . . .

Menos mal pues no pienso compartir con nadie a Taka

Te recuerdo que no soy un objeto . . .

No, pero si eres solo mío

Tranquilos luego se ponen melosos, deben ser un poco más pudorosos que no ven que estoy frente a ustedes . . . .

Bueno eso se arreglaría muy fácil si te fueras. . . .-alega Kai

Si quieres simplemente ciérrame la puerta en la cara

Muy buena idea . . . –Kai empujo la puerta

¡Kai baka! No era verdad –cuando al fin la puerta se cerró –ese maldito ya me las pagara luego . . .

**Se porto muy grosero, quise abrir la puerta pero sus brazos rodearon mi cuerpo para impedir que lo hiciera, desde la ventana vemos como Hiromi se aleja, pero el no me ha soltado . . . y al contrario a aumentado el agarre entre nosotros . . . **

Fuiste muy grosero –tratando de ignorar el abrazo

Creí que eso es lo que querías ¿o no?

Pues . . . –comienzo a acostumbrarme a sus brazos desde ahora en adelante siempre sentiré su cuerpo cerca del mío, su respiración, su calor y no solo su alma . . . –si

Bien . . . –comienza a besar mi cuello y justo cuando las cosas parecen subir de tono, se aleja– pero debemos trabajar antes de hacer otra cosa

**Salé de la casa, ha esperar el camón de la mudanza . . . los vecinos son curiosos, no dejan de mirar quien esta cambiándose a la casa de al lado, notan que estoy con Kai así que comienzan a murmurar, ya sabía que pasaría eso, a él no parece incomodarle que le miren y señale, y yo por él soy capaz de volverme sordo . . . **

**El camión solo deja las cajas en frente de la casa, meten deprisa los muebles que Kai ha traído, pero no dejan de mirarme de esa manera extraña, no es normal que dos hombres vivan juntos, no lo entiendo todos hablan sobre lo maravilloso que es el amor, entonces por que es tan extraño que yo ame a Kai, ya llevamos mucho tiempo juntos pero como siempre reprimimos nuestros sentimientos todos nos miraban como si solo fuéramos viejos amigos . . . pero ahora que él comienza a acarrear las cajas y debes en cuando me regala una sonrisa y alguna tierna caricia todos parecen enterarse de la verdad . . . **

**Una vez que terminamos de meter las cajas, que no eran muy pesadas pero si eran muchas, me dejo caer en el sofá para tomar un pequeño descanso, cuando siento que él también se pone a mi lado . . . **

¿Estas cansado?

No solo que hace algo de calor y necesito un respiro . . . .

Eres un flojo Taka . . .

¡Que no! Te he dicho que hace calor y eso hace que mis fuerzas se gasten más rápido . . . . recuerda que es Verano

él que debe recordar algo eres tú . . .

¿el qué?

Entre más rápido terminemos mejor, es decir descansaremos pronto . . . –dijo con cierta provocación que de ninguna forma paso desapercibida por mi

Pues entonces no entiendo que haces sentado . . . Hay muchas cosas que hacer . . .

Las personas trabajan mejor cuando les espera un incentivo –dijo burlándose

**Pasan un par de horas y mi casa esta aun más desordenada que antes, hemos movido todos los muebles, pero nuestro gustos siempre difieren, pensaba que cuando Kai y yo comenzáramos a vivir juntos, sería pura miel nada más que miel, que conservaría mi casa tal y cual estaba solo era cuestión de acomodar los muebles donde cupieran y concordaran con los míos, de meter su ropa en mi ropero, pero no ha sido así, se trata de ver que saco de lo mío para poder meter algo suyo, esto resulta ser bastante difícil . . . **

Si en lugar de pensar te apresuraras a desempacar terminaríamos más rápido . . . .

Lo siento . . . –digo y sigo con mi labor aunque ya no estoy muy seguro de que estoy haciendo . . .

Taka ¿donde pones tus cosas de aseo personal?

En el baño . . . tras el espejo

Ah ya, y ¿donde pones las medicinas?

También ahí

¿Crees que quepa todo?

Supongo que si . . . si no ya le haremos espacio . . . por ahora piensa como acomodaremos la ropa

Pues la mía en mi ropero

¿En serio quieres que tengamos dos roperos?

¿En serio crees que podamos meter tu ropa y la mía en el mismo lugar?

Pues si . . .

Pues no, a diferencia de ti Taka, yo suelo cambiarme de ropa por si no lo has notado, así que tendré que usar mucho espacio en el ropero¿estas dispuesto? . . .

Pues ya ni modo . . .

**Seguimos en silencio veo sacar su ropa de unas cajas, es verdad es demasiada, pero ya le encontraremos algún lugar . . . deseo tenerlo a mi lado . . . deseo tenerlo a mi lado . . . para siempre. . . para siempre . . . no dejo de repetirme eso, ya encontraremos un lugar para todas sus cosas . . . **

Oye Taka

¿Qué?

¿Hace cuanto no revisas lo que hay en el botiquín de tu casa?

Pues no lo sé¿porqué?

Por que la fecha de caducidad de esta medicina es el 20 agosto

Bueno estamos a penas en julio . . . no te preocupes . . .

¿No preocuparme? Tienes razón por que debería preocuparme por consumir una medicina que caduco el **20 DE AGOSTO DE 1989** . . .

Vaya, yo creo que esta la compro mi abuelo . . .

Taka creo que algunas cositas deben cambiar aquí o alguno de los dos morirá intoxicado . . . es más debo revisar lo que tienes en la alacena y en el refrigerador . . .

Vamos no exageres . . . como casi no me enfermo no necesito medicinas así que no las había checado . . .

De todas formas las voy a checar yo . . .

**Sigue componiendo todo, me doy cuenta que ha saqueado ya todo mi botiquín y creo que lo único que sirve es una caja de aspirinas . . . después de eso tomas tu ropa y te diriges a mi recamara . . . perdón nuestra recamara . . . esto es muy difícil, muy muy difícil, no es cuestión de encontrar solo espacio para sus cosas en mi casa si no para él en mi vida . . . **

Taka

¿Qué ocurre?

Me puedes decir que animal vive en tu ropero . . .

¿De que demonios hablas?

Takao ¿hace cuanto no acomodas tu ropero?

Vamos estudio y luego salgo contigo, eso no me deja tiempo para arreglar mi casa

Pues la mía no estaba así te lo puedo asegurar . . .

**Me trago mis palabras . . . esto comienza a molestarme . . . en lugar de mi koi parece mi madre, o una suegra criticona . . . incluso se ha puesto a acomodar mi ropa . . . **

Kai ¿qué haces?

Compongo

Pero Kai . . . no debes hacer eso . . .

Tranquilo además hay muchas cosas que no sirven y que deberíamos sacar . . . –**comienza a vaciarla de la misma manera con que lo hizo al botiquín**

Oye esa playera me gusta mucho . . .

Si pero es de hace como 8 años, ya no te queda . . .

Pero a mi me gusta

Pero ya no la usas solo abarca espacio

No la pienso tirar . . .

Taka entiende por favor

Ya te he dicho que no . . .

No te comportes como un niño Taka

No puedes llegar a invadir mi casa de repente y comenzar a cambiar todo en ella, eso no es justo

¿Eso piensas?

¿En verdad me consideras un invasor?

No . . . pero

Lo sabía Takao aun no estas listo . . . no te preocupes . . . yo lo sabía pero debía demostrártelo . . .

No, no es eso Kai es solo que . . .

Perdóname –se levanta, se sacude y se dispone a irse –nos veremos luego

Espera Kai ¿a donde vas?

No te apures . . . nos vemos luego

**Cierra la puerta y se va . . . . tan poco duro mi sueño . . . soy un idiota . . . ya sabía que iba a meter la pata . . . es que él es bastante estricto . . . no estoy acostumbrado ya a que alguien me mande, hace mucho que vivía solo . . . sé que para él también es difícil . . . tampoco esta acostumbrado a vivir con nadie . . . soy un cabezota . . . creí que después de todos estos años de novios las cosas serían más fáciles, creí por un momento que ya había aprendido a amar, y me parecía todo más sencillo a su lado, pero ahora me doy cuenta que no importa cuanto tiempo llevemos de novios, eso no hará que las cosas funcionen . . . . n tampoco cuanto lo desee, ni cuanto me desee él a mi, soy un idiota . . . un verdadero idiota . . .**

**Como me he dado cuenta de que todo se acabo comienzo a regresar las cosas a las cajas . . . en una de ellas encuentro una foto nuestra, abrazándonos con la ternura de unos buenos amigos casi hermanos, cuando apenas empezábamos nuestro noviazgo . . . que decepción . . . aun que el tiempo paso sigo siendo ese chiquillo idiota que tanto tiempo alejo la felicidad de su corazón . . . dentro del margo, detrás de la foto, sobresale un papel, cuando lo jalo salen pequeños trozos de papel . . . todos son notas de Kai, como aquellas que tanto me escribía . . . **

"_**Cuanto te deseo, sentir el temblor de tu pequeño cuerpo bajo el mío, oír tu voz suplicando por más caricias . . . sentir tu piel contra la mía . . . ¿si lo supieras tendrías miedo? Miedo a que alguien como yo te posea completo . . . "**_

"_**Me gusta tu pelo medio alborotado, me gustan tus ojos algo distraídos, me encantan tus labios que solo conmigo compartes . . . me excita tu voz de timbre único, todo de ti me gusta . . . . me gustas"**_

"_**Me gusta amanecer pensando que me quieres, soñarte se ha hecho ya el mayor de mis placeres, soñar que te poseo, soñar en que soy el único y el primero, siendo solo sueños me traen felicidad infinita"**_

"_**Déjame amarte, déjame tomar cada parte de tu cuerpo, déjame probar tu sabor todos los días, déjame saber cuando tu piel es de miel o cuando es amarga, déjame limpiar con mi cuerpo el sudor del tuyo"**_

**Notas como esas, que me robaban el aliento . . . que me hacían suspirar y aunque ahora ya te pertenezco en alma me siguen perturbando . . . tú también me gustas, pero no es solo eso es amor . . .he sido un tonto, no debería guardar tus cosas . . . apenas estoy aprendiendo, el siempre dijo que no se nace sabiendo las cosas, así que yo me puedo equivocar y eso no significara el final . . . Me levanto guardo todos esos papelitos . . . y coloco la foto en su respectivo lugar . . . en nuestra recamara**

* * *

Taka . . . . ¡Takaaaa¿dónde estas? –escucho su voz

Aquí . . .

¿dónde es aquí?

En la habitación . . .

¿Qué haces? –dice cuando me ve frente al ropero . . .

Termino de componer la ropa . . .

Sobre eso Taka creo que no debiste guardarla . . . debemos hablar . . . –dice algo serio

Perdóname Kai . . . es que estaba algo asustado, en verdad perdóname, me encanta ser tu novio, me encantara vivir contigo, que me regañes cuando hago algo mal, que me hagas ver mis errores para mejorar, por favor . . . quédate . . . lo siento . . . he sido un niño . . . perdona . . . .ya no lo haré más . . .

Taka tranquilo, contrólate

Es que . . . empecé a dudar . . . por un momento pensé que quería que vivieras conmigo por que quería ser tuyo . . . por que ya no deseo estar lejos de ti nunca . . . pero no es solo deseo . . . si no amor . . . te amo . . . y aunque no hiciéramos nada nunca . . . lo importante sería que te amo . . .

Taka . . .

El sexo es solo para demostrarle a una pareja que le amas, no solo por que seas atraído por su cuerpo . . . perdóname, me equivoque, pero ya voy por el buen camino . . .

Taka . . .

Por eso quédate

Pero Taka

No quiero que te vallas, lamento haberte molestado en el primer día . . .

Taka espera por favor

Kai te amo . . .

**Pronto veo que mis palabras son calladas por sus labios, con la dulzura que siempre me demuestra . . . **

Valla al fin te callaste . . . bueno al menos ahora ya sé como hacerle de hoy en adelante . . .

Kai . . .

Ssshh, silencio . . . por mi seguiría besándote hasta que pierda todo el oxigeno de mis pulmones, pero así tampoco podremos hablar . . . –dice con una sonrisa –Taka, de verdad quería mostrarte que aun no estabas preparado . . . pero eso no significa que no fuéramos a vivir juntos . . . te amo . . . y sé que también me amas . . . nadie hace las cosas bien a la primera . . . fue para enseñarte algo . . . en una relación se necesita entender que la pareja tiene necesidades propias y distintas, así como gustos muy diferentes a las propias, eso es lo que le da variedad a la relación, lo que permite que se pasen buenos momentos . . .

¿pero y las peleas?

Las peleas son desacuerdos, pero si la pareja de verdad quiere estar unida, encontrara alguna postura que les acomode a ambos . . . una pareja en pocas palabras es cuando dos personas se complementan y forman un solo individuo . . . no se trata de que remplace tus cosas con las mías . . . o que tú pretendas acomodarme a mi a la fuerza, se trata de que ambos podamos estar en el mismo espacio . . . ¿Entendiste?

Si, menos una cosa

¿Qué?

¿por que te marchaste?

Bueno tenía que comprar algo . . .

¿Qué?

Un par de cosas . . . algo para comer aunque ya no será ni comida ni desayuno, ahora será cena, compre vendas, alcohol, un ropero . . . ya sabes . . . hasta compre "cosas" para los dos . . .

¿un ropero¿para que?

La solución para que podamos estar bien con un solo ropero . . . es teniendo uno más grande . . .

Ah que listo resultaste . . . ¿y cuando traen el ropero?

Eso es lo que menos importa . . . por ahora deberías preocuparte de las otras cositas que compre para hoy . . . –dice con sensualidad

Seguro cosas interesantes ¿verdad? –siguiéndole el juego

Si . . . y mucho . . . pero de seguro debes tener hambre . . .

Si mucha

Bueno comamos primero . . .

¿tú también tienes hambre?

Si Taka pero no de alimentos . . .

**Se oye tan sugerente . . . no sé a que parte de mi cuerpo hacerle caso si a mi estomago o a algo más abajo . . .**

**

* * *

**

**NOTAS DE AUTORA**

Ardently: al fin he regresado, y me encuentro con más porquerías. . . que asco, este fic pierde todo el interés que había en él . . me pregunto de donde te sacas estas marihuanadas . . .

Liz: Lo sé, lo sé, he empeorado, lo siento, pero los estudios estan muy mal así que ahora lo que escribo es muy malo

Ardently: si peor que lo que normalmente escribe

Liz: calla, pero ya me urgía actualizar . . . lo siento . . . si este fic no les gusta lo siento . . .

Oro Makoto Hayama Ichigo: sigo siendo honrada por que me leas Oro-san, muchas gracias por el apoyo

Tammy de Kinomiya: discúlpame Tammy, y discúlpame más por que aun no le pongo lemon

Ardently: ni si quiera puedo saber quien es mas pervertida de las dos esta que lo escribe o quien las lee, además que le haces idiota si no le has puesto lemon para hacer sufrir a todos . . . ella también se muere por poner lemon barato . .

May: muy agradecida, muy agradecida, me haces feliz sabiendo que aun me apoyas, a ver si logro seguir mereciendo su apoyo

kai 250: gracias Kai-san, me alegra que por fin nos hayamos conocido por el messenger, gracias por el apoy y a ver que te parece este capitulo

Ardently: seguramente basura . . . y si esa no sabe decir la verdad es que esta ciega o es hipócrita

Amazona Verde: que bueno que tambien hayas leido este, es algo raro lo sé pero . . . cuando lo continue pensé chicle y pega . . .

Rumanian Suzumewa: gracias, nueva lectora, que bueno que haya gente nueva que me lea . . . .

Ardently:eres una egolatra

Kayle Hiwatari-83: un honor que me consideres Buena escritora, y creeme te apoyo a mi tampoco me cae bien TAKAO . . . el club de fans . . . m m m próximamente te aviso, yo tambien me lanzaria por un solo beso de Kai, digo es Kai . . . .

Nadryl: verdad que escribo raro?

Ardently: raro es una forma de decir que esta feo pero sin que se note tanto . . .

Liz: tu callate . . . de todas formas gracias por apoyarme Nadryl


End file.
